Variance
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. Who's the better actor? A model, or a rock star? Akito x Natsumi Note: An OC story
1. Conference

**Variance**

_Chapter One_

-Conference-

A redhead, dressed in a crisp black suit, walked down the cobblestone path to one of the most luxurious houses in Hollywood. It was the famous director, Hatake Kakashi's, estate. There were exotic flowers in the small gardens, and the entire plot was surrounded by thick trees to shut the rest of the world out from the Spanish-colonial style mansion that lit up from beneath. He stopped at the two double doors to the place, ringing the doorbell and looking in, since the doors were made of glass, showing off the amazingly decorated interior.

A gray haired man came into view then, walking down the hall towards the door. He was dressed pretty casually, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a navy shirt. He gave the man a friendly smile through the glass, right as he opened the door. "Afternoon, Toshiro." He greeted, holding the door open wider so that the redhead could enter. "Come on in."

Toshiro did so and looked around the abode. "Hello Kakashi. You said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, I did. Come into the living room where we can discuss this matter more thoroughly." He motioned for the younger man to follow him. They headed into the living room and Toshiro took an offered chair, pulling out his blackberry from his jacket pocket and glancing at the time before replacing it.

"So, I can only assume you have a new script."

"I do. And we want Natsumi to play the female lead." He said, picking up the script and handing it to Toshiro. "Her name is Andy, and she is the girlfriend of a drummer in a band. She begins to spend time with the band, and along the way, begins to fall for the lead singer, and he for her." He told him. "Do you think Natsumi would be interested?"

The redhead thought a bit on the matter and then leaned forward, taking out his phone. "Lemme call her. She can give you an answer now. She's on break for the next hour, so it should be quick." He hit the send button and waited a bit. "Hello Natsumi." He greeted. Kakashi could hear the bubbling woman begin to chatter, though he couldn't make out the words. "That's fantastic. Alright, well I'm here at Kakashi's and he's got a new script he wants you to star in…" he trailed off being interrupted. "Uh huh. No, no. That would be fine. You want to speak with him yourself?" he glanced over to the man and nodded. "Alright, here you go." He said into the phone, offering it to the director.

Kakashi took the phone and smiled, though the woman on the other line couldn't see it. "How's my favorite little princess doing?" he asked, pretty sure that he already knew the answer.

"_Absolutely fantastic my love! Now what is it that you are wanting from little old me? You know I always have time for my favorite director._"

"I have a new script, and you would be perfect for the female lead." He told her. "Would you be interested?"

"_What's it about?_"

"Well, you would be playing a girl who is dating a drummer in a band. As you begin to spend more time with your boyfriend and his band mates, you start to form a friendship with the lead singer and guitarist, and eventually, the two of you fall in love. It's like a romantic comedy drama." He said. "So what do you think? I gave Toshiro a copy of the script for you to look over if you wish."

"_I love it! I would be honored to play the part. Just leave the piece with Toshiro and I will look over it later. But I think it sounds fun. Who's playing the male lead?_"

"We haven't found anybody yet. You know how I like to be thorough and get the perfect people. But when I know something, you will be the first I contact." He promised.

"_Fantastic. Make sure he's amazingly sexy, you know how I hate working with anything less than perfection._"

"Don't worry, I get nothing but the best for my favorite girl." He chuckled.

"_Great. Well I have to go. I'm doing another Victoria's Secret shoot. Those damn perverts._" She giggled. "_So anyways, stay in touch and give all the info to Toshi, that's what he's there for. Oh! And tell him to get me a strawberries and crème frappuccino on the way to picking me up. Mmk? Thanks! You're the greatest! Tah!_" And then the line cut off.

Kakashi shook his head and handed the phone back over to Toshiro. "She's interested. And she wants you to get her a strawberries and crème frappuccino when you go to pick her up."

Toshiro nodded and placed his phone back in his pocket. "Good." He said, "So the male lead? Any thoughts?"

"We've been considering a few people, someone even suggested we just do open auditions and take someone off the streets, but I don't know." The elder man sighed. "He has to be able to play the misunderstood bad boy, and yet be able to be a good boy at the same time. You know?"

"Why don't you actually go for one of the musicians out there? They have face time. People will know them. Could get you more publicity with two known main stars."

"I've considered that, but you know how little I know about music. I'm more of a literature person." Kakashi said.

Toshiro laughed, smiling softly. "Well I do have an idea for someone you could cast. He's good looking, he's a guitarist and a singer, and he's in a band."

"Really?" the gray haired man asked, sitting forward on his chair. "And it's a full band? Because we haven't cast the other band members for the movie either, and if we could use the whole band, the chemistry of friendship and stuff would already be there."

"Yup. A full band." The redhead nodded.

"Who?"

The manager simply smirked, "Have you ever heard of Chaos Theory?"

* * *

"Okay, I'm gonna do it." a blonde man said, his hazel eyes filled with excitement. He grabbed a skateboard and began to walk over to a set of stairs, climbing them.

"Yes! Go Kyo!" a brunette cheered, smiling happily. Then he looked over at his other two friends, who were setting up a video camera. "This is gonna be awesome. I can't believe you convinced him to do this Akito."

"What can I say?" a handsome ebony haired man shrugged, turning on the piece of equipment. "I'm persuasive, and it was a totally ingenious idea that's gonna get us tons of hits on YouTube."

"Hey guys, he's in position." The fourth man, with auburn hair and aqua eyes announced, pointing up to the balcony. There was a wooden ramp set up next to the rail, and Kyo's head appeared over the edge.

"Is it all ready?" he called down.

"Yes!" the other three shouted, stepping back and pointing the camera up at him.

Kyo disappeared then, and the boys on the ground watched in anticipation. The sound of someone riding a skateboard could be heard, and then Kyo flew off the ramp and into the air, causing the men on the ground to let out shouts of encouragement. He spun in the air while on the board, and then quickly disappeared once more as he landed in the deep end of the swimming pool in the backyard they were in.

Akito, Haru, and Vincent all grew quiet as they waited for their friend to emerge from the water, signaling that he was okay. He popped up then, by the edge of the pool, and Akito, who was working the camera, zoomed in on the blonde's face, catching the ridiculous grin that was there. He placed his hands on the edge and lifted himself out of the water, his clothes completely soaked.

Vincent and Haru ran up to him and both clapped him on the back as Akito stopped the recording. "Dude! That was sick!" the auburn haired man said.

"I feel kinda sick." Kyo chuckled, wobbling a bit as they all walked over to where Akito was standing.

"Who cares, Kyo, you have to see this video of yourself." Akito said, turning and playing the whole thing for them again. This caused them all to start laughing, sounding like a bunch of teenage boys, despite the fact that they were all in their twenties.

"Well, well, well." Someone said from the back door of the enormous mansion. Toshiro stepped out onto the patio, still in his suit with one hand in his pocket. "Why am I not surprised to find you all doing something insanely stupid?" he asked with a devious smirk.

"It's not stupid, it's entertainment." Akito quipped, walking over to his friend. "See, look." He said, pressing the play button once more and showing it to Toshiro.

The redhead nodded. "Uh huh." He said, looking back up at the dark haired man. "Anyways, I've a proposition for you. For all of you actually."

"What's up?" Akito asked as the others walked over, their attention grabbed.

"Well Hatake Kakashi is in the process of casting his new film. And he asked me if I knew anyone for one of the leads. It's about a band and this girl is dating the drummer, but as she spends more time with the group she falls for the lead singer and he for her. I thought you guys would enjoy some face time. Making movies is always fun, and you make millions. And Akito, they want to give you the role of the male lead."

"Sweet!" Kyo shouted, pumping his fist in the air. Akito held up his hand, signaling that it wasn't a done deal. Then he looked back to his best friend.

"Acting." The Uchiha asked, though it was more of a statement.

"Yup."

"In a movie."

"Mhm."

"Who is the female lead?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Natsumi."

Vincent shoved Akito aside and gasped, as did Haru and Kyo, piling over each of the auburn haired boy's shoulders. "Natsumi? As in your _smoking_ hot sister who's an actress _and_ a lingerie model?" he asked.

Haru nodded excitedly. "She's like one of the sexiest women I've ever seen."

"Will you all just shut up?" Akito shoved them all out of his way, glaring at them and straightening his clothes. "Alright, I'll do it. As will the guys." He nodded to the rest of the band members.

"Great." Toshiro seemed pleased and took out his phone, texting the ok to the director. "Now seeing as you are not in the know with the director, you don't get a script until the meeting and you sign the confidentiality agreement. So I'll keep you updated. Sound good? Should I run this by with Itachi to make sure there's no double booking or anything like that?"

"Nah." Akito waved it off. "We're on a break right now anyways, and I'm seeing him tomorrow, so I'll let him know. Just tell me when the meeting is, so that I can make sure he's there as well."

"Alright then." He typed in a few notes before pocketing his phone. "Sounds like a plan. I gotta go now and pick up Natsumi from her Victoria's Secret shoot."

"Oh God." Vincent shivered. "Is she going to be naked at all in the movie?"

The redhead just gave the other man a firm look, not appearing pleased. "Yes. But it's with Akito, so I wouldn't get too excited."

"Sucks for you, loser." The ebony haired man smirked. "Anyways, just let me know when the meeting and stuff is, and I'll make sure to be there."

"Cool. See you around my friend." Toshiro waved and headed back into the house. Once he was gone Haru let out a cheer.

"This is _so_ awesome! We're going to be in a movie!"

"I know! With a hot chick!" Kyo shouted. The two began to dance around then.

Akito watched them with a bored stare. "You are both idiots."

"You should be happy, at least you get to act with Natsumi and see her naked. I wonder if they'll let us be on set for that." Vincent rubbed his chin.

"Doubtful."

"Why wouldn't they?" Haru wondered. "It's not like with the angles they'd use anyone could see anything worth seeing."

"Eh, some people are picky about those kinds of things." Akito shrugged. Then he held up the camera. "So, who wants to be filmed chugging a liter of Coke?" he asked, looking at them.

"That's me!" Haru shot his fist in the air.

"Cool." They all walked over to the patio table then, where an unopened bottle of soda was sitting, waiting for the brunette to drink. The rest of the day the guys spent doing more stupid things, though somehow Akito remained the one filming everyone doing the tasks, also making him the only one without a scratch or injury once the day was over. After that, they all split up to do their own things in the large house they shared, each excited for different reasons to begin filming the movie.


	2. Cast Meeting

**Variance**

_Chapter Two_

-Cast Meeting-

Music filled Hatake Kakashi's estate. The windows were open and the doors to the backyard were wide and inviting to the pool where a few swimsuit models were having _way_ too much fun splashing each other and touching one another's bodies. A few good looking actors stood by the edge, drinks in their hands as they watched with pure bliss.

A pink haired woman stepped onto the terrace of the house in some expensive looking heels that tied around her ankles. She had on a short white dress that accentuated her perfect body. It stopped mid-thigh, and tied around her neck, dipping low and revealing a sexy yet proper amount of cleavage. Her short hair barely touched her shoulders and was styled perfectly. She saw another woman, and smiling at the sight of her friend, made her way over to where she was sitting, drink in hand. "Hey Minako. I didn't know you were going to be in the film."

"Yeah, I get to play your best friend who just happens to have a conscience and tells you about all the stupid things you do." The ebony haired woman said, returning the pink haired woman's smile. She was wearing a light blue sundress that went just past her knees and cut straight across the top, and was held up by two thin straps.

"That's great. I love when we get to work together. Reminds me of Acting School, when we were in the same drama class." Natsumi laughed, sipping her margarita. "I've read the script a couple of times and it looks like it's going to be fun. Though, I still don't know who the male lead is. My brother won't tell me cause' he wants it to be a 'surprise'." She rolled her eyes, using air quotes.

They both heard Kakashi call for her from the house and the pink haired actress set her glass down, holding up on finger to signify she'd be back for more chatting. She walked into the house and found the odd man who was directing the film. "Ah Natsumi, there you are." He took her offered hands and kissed both, releasing one and leading her into the main living room. "Our male lead has arrived." He informed her, and she felt her excitement build as they entered.

Her smile was swept right off her face when her pale jade gaze landed on a familiar dark haired man. "You?" she glared at Akito, who only smirked at her.

"Me." He said, walking over to her. "Apparently, Toshiro thought I would be perfect for the role." he took her hand in his and kissed it lightly, the smirk still on his face. "Uchiha Akito. May I say that it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." He said as he straightened and released her hand.

She glared at him slightly, pulling her hand back. "You." She repeated once more, though this time it was more a statement. She glanced over at Kakashi, clearly not looking pleased. "He's not an actor. He's a musician…barely. And insane for that matter, and a troublemaker. You know how much shenanigans this man got my brother into while they were in school together?" she pointed to Akito, who only appeared more amused.

"Which is why he's perfect for the role of the lead male." Kakashi explained. "Besides, we've already done a screening to see if he's any good, and the boy has some talent."

"Lots of talent, actually." Akito said, crossing his arms.

Natsumi focused her irritation back on the Uchiha. "_You_ don't get to say you have talent or not."

"Please." He rolled his eyes. "If I didn't have talent, I wouldn't have millions of fans screaming my band's name when we play a show."

"Natsumi," Kakashi said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "I need you to set your dislike for him aside and act as a professional please. Let's just see if this works out or not. Toshiro is the one who recommended Akito and his band to me, and I have faith in your brother's judgment, so he's the one you need to take it up with."

"Only cause' this idiot and him are best friends," she huffed, gesturing to the man beside her.

Akito placed his hand on her hip and pulled her against him, leaning close to her ear. "It's all about who you know, _baby_." He teased, rubbing her side with his thumb.

Natsumi pulled away from him and gave him a warning glance. "Don't get all touchy feely with me you vexing man." She pointed accusingly.

"Oh my God!" they all heard, and suddenly Vincent was in front of her, holding both her hands in his and hovering over the slightly alarmed pink haired woman.

"I am one of your biggest fans Natsumi. You're so fucking hot. I have all your posters. And I do mean _all_ of them, like that one centerfold you did for Play Boy." He smirked, giving her a once over.

She jerked her hands from his, looking horrified and blushing slightly. "Please refrain from touching me so much."

"She's _way_ prettier in person." Haru said from beside Akito, crossing his arms and giving the woman a once over.

Kyo ran over then, shoving Vincent out of the way and smiling happily at the pink haired woman. "Hi, I'm Kyo." He said, reaching out and taking her hand in his so that she could shake it. "You are really pretty. Is it true that you have a twin sister? Is she as pretty as you?" he asked in a rushed manner.

"Well we are twins. So I don't know, probably." She smiled, shaking his hand and actually acting normal, since she liked his aura and how not crazy he seemed.

"Cool, cool. I get to play your boyfriend in the movie." He informed her. "But I swear I won't try anything that isn't in the script."

Natsumi laughed and nodded. "Well you'd be a first. But I think it'll be fun. We have some pretty cool scenes together."

"I know, I am so excited to be working with someone as talented as you." The blonde nodded.

Akito rolled his eyes and walked back over to Natsumi, smirking at her. "Yeah, well we get to have a sex scene, so if you feel the need to rehearse it, I won't object. Practice makes perfect, after all." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

"I bet you've had _lots_ of practice, haven't you?" she returned his glance, only a bit more condescending.

"Eh," he waved it off. "That's all in the past. What's important is right now. And the future, when we have sex." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

She glared at him and peeled his hand off her waist. "I _don't_ have sex with people I work with. I don't care how hot you are. You're arrogant and irritating. We are not having sex, other than the few scenes we have rolling around naked in the sheets together." She pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Few_ scenes?" Akito asked, actually surprised.

"Yeah." She sighed, beginning to count them off on her fingers. "There's the first one at the backstage closet, the second in your bedroom, and then the last, and worst, where we have sex in Hunter's bathroom during his birthday party."

"Wow, I thought there was only one." He said.

"Lucky bastard." Vincent said, and then he looked to Kakashi. "Hey, can we be on set during those scenes?"

The elder man stared at him blankly. "You want to watch Akito and Natsumi pretend to have sex?" he asked, somewhat disbelievingly.

"Duh, that way I can live vicariously through him."

Akito actually looked repulsed as he turned to look at the keyboard player. "You're disgusting."

"You'd be surprised how many people would be okay with that." Natsumi sighed, shaking her head.

He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Sucks for you." Then he sighed. "So when do we begin filming? My manager needs to be sent the schedule so that he knows not to schedule anything for us."

"I want everyone on set next Monday morning, so that we can begin filming. And don't worry, I'll send Itachi our film schedule, and the promo schedule, so that he knows." Kakashi said.

"Awesome." He said, looking around. "Well, I'm going out back, where the fun is." He waved to Natsumi. "See you later sweetheart." He smirked, walking outside. Kyo and Haru followed him, while Vincent stayed behind to try and get Natsumi to go out with him.

Haru sighed and looked over to their lead singer. "So…she's pretty hot. Are you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited." Akito said, looking at the brunette. "This is something we've never done before, and it'll be good for the band."

"That's not what I meant."

"You mean am I excited about the sex scenes? Or working with her?"

Haru shrugged. "Both."

"Yeah, I'm excited." His dark green gaze turned suspicious. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Nothing." He smiled and looked forward to the swimming pool. "Hello." His smile turned to a smirk at the sight.

Akito followed his gaze, smirking as well. "Hello is right. You wanna join them?" he raised a brow.

"You know it!" he cheered pulling off his shirt and gave them both a mischievous glance. He ran over to the pool and waved to the girls, who squealed upon seeing him.

"Oh my gawd!" one giggled.

"You're Inuzuka Haru."

He nodded and flexed a bit. "Ya got that right, mind if I join you ladies?"

"Come on in!" they all laughed, splashing at him as he jumped in. Akito shook his head, pulling off his shirt as well and walking over to the pool.

"There wouldn't happen to be room for one more, would there?" he asked, looking down at them.

Their eyes widened, "You're Akito!"

"And I'm Kyo!" the blonde exclaimed with a smile, quickly taking his shirt off and throwing his arms in the air.

"Yeah! Jump in!" they told them, bouncing up and down and giving them quite a show.

They both looked at one another, exchanging a look of glee, before jumping into the pool and joining the swimsuit models, engaging in a water/tickle fight with them. A blonde model, the one with the biggest breasts, latched onto Akito and pressed her body against his. "Oh Akito. I just _love_ Chaos Theory." She whispered into his ear, nipping at the lobe.

He shivered slightly and placed his hands on her hips. "Really? Why don't you tell me more about how much you love my band." He suggested.

"It'd be easier to show you." She purred.

"I am more of a hands on learner." He said huskily, gripping her rear.

She moaned softly, and it was obvious to him that he was already driving her crazy. "There are a couple unoccupied guest rooms upstairs. Wanna rock a bed post?" she asked, rubbing him through his pants beneath the water.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do." He led her over to the steps out of the pool, and they both got out. He grabbed his shirt off the ground as they headed inside, both dripping water from being in the pool. Just as they were walking in, Natsumi was coming out and stopped, blinking in surprise. She looked at Akito and then glanced at the model clinging to his arm, her nipples clearly erect and visible through her suit.

Natsumi rolled her eyes and walked past them, off to find her brother. "Don't you just love her?" the blonde asked, tugging on his shoulder. "She's so naturally gorgeous. You know she hasn't had any work done?" the blonde told Akito, rubbing against him once more in her want.

"What work have you had done?" he asked, looking her over.

"Oh I had a SRS." She smiled. He gave her an odd look, clearly not knowing what that was. Seeing this, she laughed. "Sex reassignment surgery."

His eyes widened and he let go of her, taking three steps ack. "You know, I just remembered I have to go…do something." He said by way of excuse, practically running back outside. In his haste, he didn't pay attention to where he was going, and bumped into someone. "Sorry." He said, turning his head to see who it was he had run into.

Natsumi looked alarmed but then glanced up, seeing Akito. A small smirk crept up her face and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Have fun with Chase…oh, I mean Tasha?" she arched a delicate brow.

He snorted, trying to play the whole thing off. "No, I totally knew she used to be a dude. I was just showing her where the bathroom was, that's all." He crossed his arms.

"Uh huh." She laughed. "Whatever." She pat his shoulder. "Next time you might want to ask someone in the model world who is what gender." She snickered. "Not all of us are as flawless as I am. Though, I find it amusing you were about to put your dick where another penis used to be."

He glared at her lightly. "Yeah whatever. You're not as hot as you think you are."

Her haughty expression held. "Oh yes I am."

"Right. That's why I can clearly see a flaw, right now looking at you. You'd have to be blind not to notice it." He said.

She blinked, her smirk falling from her face. "What flaw?"

It was Akito's turn to smirk. "Oh no, if you haven't noticed it yet, then I'm not going to be the one to pop the little bubble of the perfect world that you live in. I actually have a heart." He said, brushing past her to the refreshments table and picking up a shrimp, dipping it in the cocktail sauce and eating it.

Her hands formed into fists and she turned around and stomped after him. "I don't have a flaw you jerk!" she pointed at him accusingly and when she didn't get a reaction she smacked his hand that was lifting to feed himself another shrimp, forcing him to drop the seafood. "You're mean!"

Akito looked at the fallen shrimp and sighed in disappointment. Then his gaze returned to her. "Oh really now? Are you one hundred percent sure you don't have a flaw? Because if I can see it, so can everyone else. I bet they're just nice enough not to say anything, for fear of hurting your obviously delicate feelings."

"Well whatever!" she yelled, becoming extremely flustered. "Physically flawed or not, at least I don't attempt to have sex with someone I met like five seconds ago you pig!"

"Baby, I don't have to attempt, the women come to me." He pointed at himself. "Just like you will eventually, once you get over yourself."

Her eyes widened slightly. "You're out of your mind if you think I would ever really sleep with you, you arrogant piece of work." Natsumi took a step forward and took hold of his face with her hand, holding his cheek as she brought him down to her level, since he was significantly taller than her. "Your looks might be great and amazing, but underneath is just a bunch of shit." She smirked. "At least I know when my beauty fades I actually have a nice personality." She said, her eyes searching his. She pulled away then and turned around, wanting nothing more to do with him. He was just like she thought he would be.

Akito just shook his head, returning to the shrimp and picking up another one to eat. Natsumi was definitely like he thought she would be, based on what he had heard from Toshiro about her over the years. On top of that, he liked pissing her off, because she was extremely attractive when she was angry. Her cheeks flushed, and the look on her face was to die for. Sighing, he finished eating his shrimp and then put his shirt back on, going off to find some other people to talk to.

* * *

Toshiro dodged a lamp that was aimed for his head. Natsumi glared at her brother. "You suggested Akito?" she screamed, throwing a pillow at him. "That arrogant prick? A rock star? He is the most antagonizing person I have ever met!"

"Natty come on now." The redhead held up his hands in surrender, avoiding another projectile. "He was perfect for the role, and they needed a band, and you know he's attractive. It can't be that bad!"

"That bad? I will have to work with him forever!"

He ducked once more. "Look, I know him really well, and I know he can be trying. But think of it this way. It's the chance to put on the best performance of your life."

This made her rampage halt. "Best performance?" she asked.

He nodded. "If you can pull off this love roll with someone you can't stand, you will be the best actress in the business."

"Best actress in the business?" she tapped her chin and smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"Good," he mirrored her expression.

"Alright. I accept." She nodded.

Toshiro looked relieved and sighed happily. "Well let's head out then. Satomi is meeting us for dinner."

Natsumi sighed and headed for the door, taking her purse from one of the butlers. And then the two left, off to enjoy the rest of the day, Toshiro feeling accomplished, and Natsumi ready for the trials to come.


	3. Filming: Day One

**Variance**

_Chapter Three_

-Filming: Day One-

"Okay." Kakashi clapped his hands together, looking at the cast who had gathered around on the set for shooting, all dressed in their wardrobes for the first scene that will be shot that day. "So today we begin shooting, and I just want you all to know that I'm extremely excited to work with you. Now the first scene we are doing is when Andy," he gestured to Natsumi, "and her best friend, Natalie," he pointed to Minako, "are on their way to Andy's house to hang out, and are talking about Hunter, Andy's amazing new boyfriend. Any questions?" he asked, looking to the girls.

Natsumi shook her head. "Nope."

"I think we're good." Minako smiled.

"Good." Haired man nodded. "Then let's begin."

Natsumi pulled down her small shirt slightly, since she was dressed in a punk style, with tight black skinny jeans and a studded belt around her waist, and a black small t-shirt that revealed her flat stomach. There was a silvery design on the front and luckily they didn't have to do anything with her hair, since it was already oddly colored. She went to the set and stretched, watching Minako before her gaze shifted to Akito, who was lounging in his custom chair and watching her carefully. He smirked and lowered his aviators a bit, his forest green gaze so strong that it was made her feel like he could see right through her, to her soul.

Minako walked up to her then. "Ready Natty?" she asked, tearing the other woman's faze from the ebony haired man.

"Yeah." She nodded, smiling at her and getting into their starting spot.

Kakashi took his seat and lifted his megaphone. "Action!"

Natsumi and Minako started their slow pace, both smiling beautifully. "Andy, how come you've been so bubbly today?" Minako asked, resting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Oh Natalie. I've been about to burst. I've been trying to keep on the down low, but I'm so excited. I've been seeing this guy. He's in a band. A drummer! And he's so delicious, I just can't believe he's actually interested in me." She blushed on cue, letting out a content sigh.

"Really?" Minako asked, exaggerating the question like a teenage girl would do. "What's his name? And how did you meet him?"

"His name is Hunter. And I met him at that concert a few weeks ago. We've been chatting and been on a few dates. He asked me just a couple days ago, and he's so nice. Though, I've yet to see his band yet."

"That's so cool!" she squealed. "You have a boyfriend!" she exclaimed, and then both girls proceeded to jump up and down, squealing as well. They stopped after a few seconds and continued their walk down the street. "So when do you see him next?"

Natsumi tapped her chin and smiled, looking absolutely beautiful. "This Saturday. He asked me to come see him play."

"That sounds like fun. You'll have to tell me how it goes. My parents are making me go camping with them." She rolled her light blue eyes.

"Gross." Natsumi made a face, but then the two laughed once more. They reached the door of the house they had bought for the movie and Kakashi yelled cut once they were inside.

They came back outside, both smiling. "So how did we do?" Minako asked.

"You both did great. But we're gonna need to re-shoot it because there was some funky stuff going on in the background that I don't want there." He told them. "So if you girls need a quick break, go ahead and take it while we re-set up the cameras."

Natsumi sighed, she hated doing re-shoots. She nodded and walked over to the concession table. She took a bottle of water and unscrewed the lid, taking a long refreshing drink. Akito came up to her then and grabbed himself a water bottle, though his gaze was on her the entire time, even as he unscrewed it and took a drink.

"What do you want?" she asked, refusing to look over at him and meet his gaze.

He pulled his water bottle away from his lips. "Can a man not walk over and get a drink of water?" he asked, taking another sip.

"They can if they don't stare at the person there like a stalker." She pointed out, finally facing him.

He smirked. "Who says I'm looking at you? I could just be staring at your flaw." He turned and walked away, back towards his chair, a clear sign of dismissal.

She unscrewed her lid once more and threw her water on him, dousing his back and then went wide eyed. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry!"

He simply turned around, and before she knew it her entire front was wet. "It's okay, now we're even." He smirked.

Natsumi looked shocked, not fully comprehending what had happened. "You jerk! Why would you do that? I'm shooting right now!" she yelled, jumping on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and hitting him over the head multiple times. "What the hell is wrong with you, you piece of crap?" she yelled trying to strangle him and as he tried to rip her off.

"Get off you psychotic bitch!"

Kakashi ran over then. "STOP!" he yelled, making both freeze and look over at him. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. Which was a mistake, because then both of them began to rant at him, gesturing to each other and sounding equally as upset. "Oh for the love of God." The gray haired man muttered to himself, wiping his hand down his face. Then he looked back at them. "Shut up!" he ordered, and they did.

"I don't care who started it, or whatever. Akito, please release Natsumi, and Natsumi, get off of him, and head over to your trailer so we can fix your hair, makeup, and clothes." He ordered.

Akito removed his hands from Natsumi's thighs, so that she was the only one supporting herself on him. She got down and the both looked at the floor, appearing like children who had just been scolded. They glanced at one another for only a moment before Natsumi walked off to go get ready once again.

Haru came over, his hands in his pockets, looking over his friend. "Are you out of your mind? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Akito shrugged. "She started it." he said by way of explanation, heading back over to the refreshments to get another water bottle.

"Try not being such a dick. Ok?" he called after him and went back to his seat.

Akito rolled his eyes, grabbing another water bottle and then going back to his seat. Filming started back up after about an hour, and once that scene was done everyone got ready to film the scene where Andy first meets the band. Kyo walked over to Natsumi, since they were setting up the cameras, and he looked extremely nervous. "I don't think I can go on." He whispered to her, since he didn't want anyone else to hear him. "I'm pretty sure I'm experiencing extreme stage fright."

She looked up to him and smiled, placing her hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it. It'll be perfect. Here, hold on I'll get you something." She hurried off and came back, sticking the yellow straw in a wild cherry Capri Sun. "Drink this, it'll help. It helped me when I was new."

His eyes widened in glee and he gasped. "I haven't had one of these in forever!" he said, taking it from her and quickly drinking up the contents of the container. When he finished he nodded. "Okay, okay I think I'm good." Then he shook his head. "No, no I'm not." He looked at Natsumi once more. "What if I mess up? Do I just keep talking? Or are we supposed to start over? And what if I just plain suck? I don't handle criticism very well."

She just smiled and hugged him tightly. "Calm down! Just think about being at a show and how much you want to please the crowd. Well, in acting it's the same thing. You are pleasing your audience with your performance and whatever you do, if you mess up just go with it." she told him and pat his shoulders. "Just be yourself and smile, but never look at the camera, always look at me if you feel nervous or slipping. Ok?"

"Okay." He nodded. "I can do this. I can do this!" he squeaked. His eyes widened at the way he sounded, and then he took a deep breath, appearing like he was clearing his karma. "Okay." He said, sounding normal. Then he smiled at Natsumi. "I'm ready."

"You'll do perfect." She told him, and headed towards the set. They were inside now, the whole place looking like a club with a stage. He followed after her, and Haru looked pretty excited as well.

Haru took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. "I hope we don't embarrass you Natsumi."

She shrugged, waving it off. "Don't worry. I'm sure you will all do fine."

"She can embarrass herself anyways." Akito mumbled from his spot leaning against the wall.

Natsumi's happy gaze turned into a sharp glare that zeroed in on the man. "Do you always have to be such a jerk?"

"Yeah Akito, do you always have to be such a jerk?" Haru repeated, giving his friend a threatening glance.

"Oh sorry, I'm just getting into character." He rolled his eyes before focusing his gaze on Kakashi, who had walked over to them.

"You guys ready?" he asked.

Kyo nodded. "Yup!"

Natsumi gave a nod and once they were all in place Kakashi called action. Natsumi pushed through the crowd towards the 'door' to the stage, and finally emerged just as Kyo took his cue to come out and search around, finally spotting her. She hurried to meet him, and once they were in contact she smiled brightly. "You were so good!" she said loudly, since the room was filled with noise and applause.

"Thanks babe!" he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You wanna come backstage and meet the guys?" he asked.

"Am I allowed to?" she bubbled up, leaning against him.

"Of course." He led her over to the door he had just come out of, taking her through it. The cameras followed them, since it was just a thin wall. In the room were Akito, Haru, and Vincent, each sitting down in their own positions. "Hey guys, this is my girlfriend that I was telling you about, Andy." He looked at Natsumi. "Andy, that's Victor, he plays the keyboard." He pointed to Vincent, who nodded to her. "That's Rodrick. He's the bass." He pointed at Haru, who smiled brightly. Then he pointed at Akito, who had a blank look on his face. "And that's Seth. He sings and plays guitar." Akito's face changed when he and Natsumi made eye contact, to where he looked astonished and all of a sudden intrigued with her.

Natsumi's expression shifted into mirroring his, and they stared at one another for much longer than they should have. Feeling Kyo's grip on her tighten as he was supposed to, she appeared to have realized her blunder and tore her gaze from Akito's and looked around at the group. "It's nice to meet you all finally, I've heard so much about you. You guys were awesome." She stepped forward, shaking Haru's hand and doing the same with Vincent.

Then she came to Akito and lent her hand down to him, but he stood and took hers tenderly. "Um, Seth right?" she fumbled around, her eyes locking with his once more, and for the first time Akito was truly impressed with her ability to act.

Akito felt something shift within him, but he kept his face the same, since he didn't want to get berated for coming out of character. It was hard though, because the way she was acting, for the movie, made him wish that she acted like this around him all the time, instead of hating him. "Yes." He said, bringing her hand up and kissing it softly. "It's nice to meet you. Hunter just doesn't shut up about how amazing you are." The corner of his mouth tilted up in a smile.

A dark blush spread across her cheeks, but her hand remained in his. "Oh, well I'm sure he's being generous." She smiled.

"Not from what I can see." He replied, continuing to hold her hand. Kyo walked over then and wrapped his arm around her waist once more, giving the ebony haired man a semi-threatening look.

"Yeah, she sure is great. Come on Andy, I want to show you some of the equipment and stuff." He said, turning to lead her off, in the process causing her hand to slide out of Akito's.

"Oh, okay." She said, glancing over her shoulder back at Akito before focusing on the one she was with.

"Cut!" Kakashi called. "That was absolutely fantastic!"

"Really?" Kyo asked, obviously glad about it.

"Yes!" Kakashi said, smiling. He walked over to Natsumi and took her hands in his own. "Natsumi, you were brilliant, as always." Then he looked at Akito. "So were you. I knew the two of you would be perfect." He said, turning and walking back over to the cameras to make sure everything had been filmed. "Didn't I say it?" he asked the crew. "Perfect chemistry, such a rare find."

Akito shook his head and walked over to Natsumi. "Is he always this strange?" he asked her.

"Yup." She nodded, sighing. "Sometimes he gets even weirder. One time the male lead did just what he envisioned and he kissed him. Right on the lips. I had nightmares about it for a week. But I'm pretty sure he was a little drunk."

He shivered at the image. "Yeah well I hope he doesn't do that to me." He looked at her. "You…are actually as good as people say." He admitted, looking off as if what he had said wasn't a big deal. "And I'm sorry about the whole water thing."

"It's fine and thanks." She actually smiled, though he missed it since he looked away. "I worked pretty hard to get where I am and I really like it."

"Yeah, that's kind of how I feel about my music." He glanced at her. "I'm thirsty." He declared, walking off the set and towards his chair where his bottle of water was sitting.

They shot a couple more scenes and Kakashi only got more and more excited with every scene Akito and Natsumi did. And he even complimented Kyo, saying he was truly genuine. It began to get late, and finally he announced they would wrap it up for the night and pick it up the next day.

While everyone else was gathering their things to leave, Kyo went up to Natsumi, hugging her lightly. "Thanks for helping me out Natsumi. Filming with you is just as much fun as I thought it would be."

"Thanks a bunch and you did perfect. You looked totally awesome. Sorry I'm a back stabbing ho." She laughed, resting her hand on his arm.

"Sorry I'm not a good enough boyfriend to remain appealing to you." He joked. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he said, running off and joining the other members of his band, as they were all leaving together. Natsumi watched him run off, and then locked gazes with Akito. He smirked at her and gave her a nod, before turning and walking out the door with his friends.

She rolled her eyes and looked over to her brother, who came over and offered her a water bottle. "Great job today."

"Thanks." She sighed, taking a long drink.

"You and Akito did a pretty good job."

She lifted her hand, silencing him. "I don't even want to imagine what you were about to say. So zip it and let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me. I'm hungry too." He took the water from her and they headed over to Kakashi.

"Great day Kakashi. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled, giving him a tight hug.

"You too kiddo." He returned her hug. "See you in the morning."

"Tah." She waved, leaving with Toshiro close behind her. After all, she'd earned a nice relaxing evening.


	4. Birthday Break

**Variance**

_Chapter Four_

-Birthday Break-

"I can't believe we've already been filming for a month." Kyo stated, looking around at his friends. Currently they were all sitting around in their chairs, waiting for everyone else to arrive for Minako's surprise birthday party. She was turning twenty-seven, and so Kakashi had told everyone that they weren't going to be filming today, instead they would celebrate her birthday. It was a welcome break, since they'd been filming nonstop since beginning.

"I know what you mean. A whole month and Natsumi still won't give me her number." Vincent sighed, crossing his arms in a pout.

"That's because you're a creep." Akito pointed out.

"So."

Akito just rolled his eyes. He and Natsumi still weren't getting along, though the number of their arguments had decreased. But Akito couldn't help it. He just loved the way her face flushed when she grew flustered or angry, and the spark of intelligence in her eyes when she snapped at him with a witty comeback. Sure, it wasn't exactly the best way to try and get her to like him more than she already did, but he was having fun with it. And it wasn't like he wanted her to like him that badly, he just wanted her to quit being so defensive against him all the time.

"I really think you should just give up on that Vincent. It's pretty obvious she's not interested. Not only does she not pay your character a lot of attention in the movie, but she pays you even less attention in real life." Kyo joked, punching the auburn haired man in the arm playfully.

"Seriously." Haru sighed, sipping his drink. "The most likely one she'd hook up with would either be Akito or Kyo. And I seriously doubt that'll happen. Though, I gotta say, it's hard to believe there's nothing there when you guys have your little fluff scenes." The brunette snickered, elbowing his friend.

Akito glared at him lightly. "Shut up. It's just like Kakashi says, we have an on-camera chemistry. But off-camera, there's nothing." He shook his head. "Nothing at all."

"Really?" Kyo asked, raising a brow. "Cause' it seems to me like you both are barely putting any effort into your acting, which means that the chemistry and feelings are already there."

"There's no feelings, and no chemistry." He denied, crossing his arms.

Haru glanced towards the door and smirked, pointing past his friends. "That might change, look, Natsumi's here."

They all looked over towards the door at the pink haired woman who walked in, holding a black clutch. She was dressed pretty nicely, in a skin tight black dress. It stopped mid-thigh, with decorated straps over her shoulders. The top cut down in a small V, revealing her perfect cleavage. Vincent gazed at her in lust and longing, not hiding it at all. Kyo actually uttered a soft 'wow', and Akito's eyes widened slightly as he sat forward in his chair.

"She looks stunning." The Uchiha actually said out loud, unable to take his eyes off of her.

Kyo's jaw dropped further, his eyes widening, when an identical woman with slightly harder features walked in. Her hair was the exact same shade of pink as Natsumi's, but it was put up into a French twist and hung over her shoulder, stopping past her bust. She had on a strapless white dress with a thick black ribbon tied around her waist. The dress stopped just above her knees and Toshiro came in after them, in a nice dress shirt today and some slacks.

The blonde made his way over to them, glad he had dressed up in some khaki colored slacks and a forest green button down shirt. He stopped before the woman, taking her hands in his own and kissing the backs of both of them. "Hello. My name is Kyo, and I just want to tell you that you are absolutely the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life. I would be honored if you would grace me with your presence and allow me to take you out for drinks or something."

She blinked and looked to her sister, who was trying not to laugh. "Kyo, this is my sister, Satomi." She gestured to the woman beside her. "Satomi, this is Kyo. He's the one playing my boyfriend in the movie, and-"

"The drummer from Chaos Theory." Satomi stated, looking unimpressed. "Hi." She said, looking back at Kyo. "And sorry, but no. I don't drink."

"Oh I don't usually either, but I think it makes me sound more sophisticated." He smiled, unfazed. "We could just go for coffee, or on a walk or something, so long as I can get to know you better."

"Or we could not and you could release my hands." She suggested.

Kyo looked down and then back up at her. "Oh, sorry." He laughed a bit nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Akito walked over then, and actually smiled softly. "Hey Satomi." He greeted. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here for Minako's party. I thought you were super busy this month."

"Hi Akito." Satomi nodded, looking somewhat pleasant. "I was, but Dr. Gupta wanted to switch shifts, so I'm free tonight."

"Whoa!" Natsumi held her hand up and looked between the two. "What the heck is going on?" she asked, pointing back and forth to her sister and then Akito. "You guys know each other?"

"Of course." Satomi replied. "He's Toshiro's best friend and a patient of mine."

"I tell you Satomi was a godsend." Akito said, patting her shoulder. "My last doctor kept making shit up so that he could get more money out of me. Toshiro recommended Satomi to me a few years ago, so I thought, what the heck?" he shrugged. "And she's been seeing me ever since, on a professional level." He joked, a smile breaking out onto his face.

Kyo just looked at him in awe. Then he hit him in the arm. "You jerk! How could you not tell me that you knew the most gorgeous woman in the entire world?! What kind of friend are you?"

"The kind that would rather keep his doctor happy than annoy her with some hyper, chatty blonde." He replied.

"The fuck…" Natsumi stared off, wide eyed, still confused out of her mind.

"Natsumi you shouldn't curse so much, it doesn't suit you." Satomi scolded slightly and then focused back on Akito, walking off with him towards the refreshments, just chatting it up. Natsumi's jaw dropped. She and Kyo stood side by side, in shock.

"What just happened?" she asked the blonde.

"I feel like we both got dumped." He said, sounding devastated. "I mean…Akito hates doctors."

"Satomi hates people in general. Especially arrogant butt faces like that jerk. And no one dumps me!" she huffed, shaking her fist. "We should do something Kyo!"

"I think I'm going to try and woo your sister." Kyo said. "Cause' if she can put up with Akito's emo-ness, then I think she'll be able to put up with my sunshiny disposition." He smiled and nodded, his little pep talk working for his confidence.

She looked over at him and nodded. "I bet you can. She likes yellow roses and sweets. And she really enjoys children." She told him, trying to help him in his quest. She didn't know why she was so upset that Akito's attention had been diverted elsewhere. It didn't matter that he was a douche half the time, at least his douche-ness was aimed at her and he focused on her, mean or not. And she'd be damned if she let anyone steal her spotlight. Even her sister.

"Well Akito likes to work out, surf, and he gets up really early to watch the sunrise." Kyo told her. "For the most part, he likes things that help him get rid of his stress and think clearly."

"Damnit! I don't do any of that!" Natsumi cursed, crossing her arms in a pout, making her breasts push up. She glanced down at them and smirked evilly. "I don't need that, I'll use my womanly charm to rip him back." She snickered evilly, walking after the two and leaving Kyo behind.

Natsumi came up behind the two, pushed up her breasts, and cleared her throat. "Satomi, Toshiro just got a call from the hospital. He needs you."

The elder twin looked at her sister and nodded, telling Akito she had to handle this. She left then, and Natsumi gave him a sultry look and moved closer to him, resting her hand on his arm. "So, Akito…" She breathed out, trying to sound as alluring as possible. "What do you think about film making?"

He raised a brow and looked from her hand, to her cleavage, and then to Natsumi's face. "It's pretty fun." He said after a few seconds. "Why?"

"I was just wondering." She said, playing innocent, like she didn't understand his hesitation. "You know," she smiled, leaning closer. "It's been pretty fun for me to work with you. You have a lot of…_talent_."

"Really?" he crossed his arms, seeming interested in where this was going. "Do tell."

She inwardly cursed, but didn't allow it to show. "Well you know," she laughed, looking up at him. "Every time you and I do a scene together, we never have to retake and Kakashi always loves it. Plus, I kinda get shivers when you look at me like that." She admitted, and it was true. Sometimes she found herself actually feeling what she was faking. There was something about the doting look Seth gave Andy that made her knees feel weak. Though she assumed it was because he had some good acting skills.

"Well I'd look at you like that outside of filming if you weren't so…" he looked her up and down. "snooty. Cause' apparently, the chemistry we have on set is there."

Just then Kakashi came in and made a motion for everyone to stop talking. "Okay guys, Minako just pulled up in the parking lot, and she has no idea what's going on. We're going to turn off the lights in a second, and when I flip them on, yell surprise and whatnot." He instructed.

He did just that, turning off the lights as everyone became quiet. The door to the set opened, and a woman's silhouette appeared. "Hello?" Minako's voice called out, and everyone could see that she was looking around. Suddenly Kakashi flipped on the lights, and everyone yelled,

"SURPRISE!"

Which caused Minako's eyes to widen considerably in alarm as she placed a hand on her chest, right over her heart. Kakashi walked over to her, since he was the closest, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Happy birthday Minako." He smiled, gesturing to the set, which was decorated for the occasion.

She smiled at the older man and hugged him. "Thank you Kakashi! This is so unexpected!" she said, looking at everyone that was there. Then her eyes widened when they landed on Satomi, and she ran over and hugged her friend. "Hi Satomi! I haven't seen you in forever!" she pulled away from the pink haired woman. "Thank you for coming."

"No problem. I had tonight off." She smiled slightly, holding up a present. "Here you go."

Minako gasped and ripped open the box, seeing a pair of beautiful diamond butterfly clips. "Oh, they're so lovely." She said softly, carefully touching the jeweled pieces. She looked back up at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Natsumi came up then, hugging Minako tightly. "Happy birthday Minako!" she cheered excitedly.

"Thanks Natsumi." The ebony haired woman, laughed. "You guys look so nice, I feel underdressed." She joked, gesturing in her outfit of dark skinny jeans and a purple tank top, with matching heels.

Satomi waved off the wardrobe. "You forget this airhead over here is a supermodel." She said, pointing to her sister, who just beamed.

"Oh!" Natsumi fished in her clutch and pulled out a small wrapped box. "Happy birthday!"

Minako tore away the wrapper and went wide eyed at the large diamond earrings glistening in the stage lights. "Wow! Thank you so much! These are gorgeous."

"Mhm! No big. Even Toshiro got you something." The younger twin snickered, wagging her eyebrows at the dark haired girl. Minako blinked, and then turned to look at the redhead.

He happened to be speaking with one of the other managers, and glanced over, feeling her stare. He dismissed himself from the conversation and walked over. "Hello Minako, happy birthday. How does it feel to be twenty-seven?"

"The same as it did to feel twenty-six." She smiled slightly. "I might be able to tell you more about it when my twenty-eighth birthday comes around."

He smirked, appearing amused. "Well until then," he laughed, offering up the present in his hand. "I hope you like it."

This present she opened carefully, peeling back the wrapping paper as if it were the most delicate thing on earth. It revealed a large, navy blue velvet box, and when Minako opened it she gasped. Toshiro had gotten her a beautiful necklace made up of diamonds and white gold. She didn't know how many karats it was, but she knew that it had cost him a pretty penny. She looked back up at him and smiled brightly. "I love it, thank you so much." She reached up and hugged him around the neck, kissing his cheek before releasing him, a light blush on her cheeks. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." he smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. "We all went shopping together."

Natsumi nodded. "We wanted you to glisten in every way possible!" she laughed. "Like a princess."

"Mhm." Satomi agreed.

"Well I will definitely wear all of these to the movie premiere." She told them. Kyo ran up to them then, smiling at Minako.

"Hey Minako, we all got you something too." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her over to a gigantic box that was wrapped in sparkly paper. It was so large, that it could probably fit two grown people in it.

"What is it?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Just open it." Akito told her, smiling slightly.

She walked over and set down the three presents she had received from the Sabakus, before unwrapping the large box. And when she caught a glimmer of what was inside, she squealed, picking up the pace until a bunch of crate-like boxes were revealed, that held the best brand of ramen you could get, and also the ebony haired woman's favorite. "Oh my God!" she said, running over and hugging each of the members. "Thank you so much!"

"Well this is only part of the present." Vincent told her. "It's just a six month supply, so on your half birthday another shipment will arrive at your place."

"This is amazing." She breathed out, staring at the crates of ramen. Then she looked at everybody else. "Thank you guys so much, this is by far the best birthday I have ever had."

They spent the rest of the day celebrating Minako's birthday, eating cake and ice cream and pizza, as was usually done at parties. They even played a few games, and just chatted. Kakashi let everyone leave early, telling them that he would see them bright and early Monday, because they had a lot of filming to do to get back on schedule.


	5. Change in Schedule

**Variance**

_Chapter Five_

-Change in Schedule-

Natsumi stepped out of her dressing room, wearing a short black and white plaid skirt, chains hanging around her waist. And like most of her wardrobe, her stomach was showing with the small, tight black tank top she was wearing. Bracelets and black sweatbands adorned each wrist. She had to admit, she really liked the punk style. Her hair was styled and the tips tinted with wash away color. She stopped at the refreshment table and picked up a water, sipping the cool liquid. They'd been shooting for three months now, and everything was coming along pretty nicely.

The scenes were fun, and when Akito wasn't being a total douche, everyone actually had a good time together. Even Toshio was loosening up and making jokes, which he usually didn't do on the job.

Akito walked over to her then, grabbing his own water bottle. "So Kakashi wanted me to tell you that he's changed the shooting schedule." He told her, unscrewing the lid and taking a drink.

She glanced over at him, taking another drink. "What's changed? What are we doing today?"

"We're shooting the kissing scene today."

Natsumi spit out the water, covering her mouth, her eyes wide. "What?!"

"Yup." He smirked at her reaction. "So prepare yourself for the best kiss you'll ever receive in your entire life." He said, taking a long drink of his water as he walked off to go and get his hair styled, though it never took more than two minutes.

She rolled her eyes, glaring after him. "Best kiss my ass." She grumbled, drinking the rest and tossing it in the recycling before heading over to the stage to reread over the scene they were going over. She stopped in front of Kakashi and took the offered text with a small glare. "I told you I would need time to compose myself before kissing that jerk."

"So use the time it takes for him to get his hair fixed to compose yourself." Kakashi said, unfazed.

"Don't you patronize me Hatake." Natsumi warned, using his last name now, which he knew was a bad sign.

Kakashi sighed. "Natsumi, some of the best actors can pull off a scene perfectly on short notice. You and Akito always pull your scenes off flawlessly, so I didn't think it was necessary. Besides, the guys in editing want this scene done so that the first half of the movie can be put together."

She sighed and shook her head, sitting down in her custom seat beside an identical one with Akito's name on it. She leaned back and began reading the scene, grimacing. Akito came over a few minutes later and picked up his own script, sitting next to her. "So," he said, glancing at her, "you're upset."

"It's not that easy just kissing someone. And I like to prepare myself. It's just kind of jumbling, like the rug's been pulled out from under me. But I'll be fine." She explained. It wasn't so much him, just that she was never fully comfortable kissing other actors, since she felt nothing towards them.

"I get it." he nodded. "If you want some time, I don't mind waiting."

"It's fine." She sighed, putting the script aside and closing her eyes to focus and get into character.

A few minutes later, Kakashi called out on the megaphone that it was time to begin, and for everyone to get into position. Akito rose and walked onto the set, stopping and sitting on a stool, waiting for his cue. Kakashi called action, and then he heard the sound of a doorbell ringing. He rose and walked onto camera, going up to the door and opening it, revealing Natsumi. "Hunter's not here." He said simply, leaning against the doorjamb.

Natsumi's look turned nervous and she fumbled around with her fingers. "Actually…I was kind of looking for you." She replied softly, avoiding his gaze.

He raised a brow. "Really now." He took in her quiet demeanor and then stepped back, opening the door wider to allow her in. "Come on then."

She walked past him, looking around the foyer of the house. She heard the door close and then turned around, facing him fully. He stepped closer, looking down into her swimming jade eyes that looked so innocent in their sparkle. "I think." She paused, now having to look up at him. "We have some things to talk about."

"Like what?" he tilted his head to the side, his deep eyes looking at her the way they always did, full of interest and somewhat doting as he stepped closer to her.

Natsumi allowed a soft blush to rise to her cheeks. "Well," she glanced back down. "I think that, you need to remember that…I'm Hunter's girlfriend, and the way you look at me…" she paused, resting her hand over her heart as if to still the beating. "We can't…we can't act like we are. It's not fair."

"Not fair to whom? To Hunter? Or to you?" he asked, reaching out and brushing some of her hair back from her face. "Because I know what I want, and I'm not going to deny it."

She looked up at him, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "What you want?"

"I want you." He stated, cupping the back of her head tenderly and tilting it backwards a bit as he looked down at her.

"I want you too," she whispered, leaning closer so that their faces were touching, their foreheads pressed together. "I like Hunter. He's such a good man, but there's something about you. I'm the worst person alive." She cried, her tears now sliding down her cheeks.

"No you're not." He soothed, bringing up his other hand and brushing away her tears as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "Don't ever think that Andy, never think that." And then Akito placed his lips over hers, kissing her softly.

Natsumi smoothed her hands up his front, gripping onto his shirt as she kissed him back, feigning as much passion as she could muster. And when she felt she wasn't acting, she became extremely alarmed, but did not let it show. If she had to retake this shot, she didn't know what she would do. His lips just felt too good.

Akito wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to his body as his tongue traced her lips, asking for entrance. When she gave it to him, his tongue stroked her own, deepening their kiss. He had to admit that he liked this scene, for he wasn't acting at all. Natsumi moaned softly into his mouth. She knew she was enjoying this _way_ too much. But the way his body felt against hers, his lips, and even his tongue fumbling around with her own felt amazing.

The dark haired man moved his hands to her thighs and picked her up, pushing her against the wall harshly. Not too harshly, but enough to crack the mirror she slammed against as he set her on the table to steady her as the scene got more heated.

Kakashi and Toshiro looked a bit surprised. "Is that in the script?" the redhead asked the director, who simply shook his head, and smirked.

"But I love it."

Natsumi's arms wrapped around Akito's neck and forced him closer, letting her fingers run through his hair and grip the dark locks tightly as his lips left hers and trailed down her neck, biting down on her delicious skin. Remembering the script, Akito glanced up at her. "Want to see my room?" he mumbled against her collarbone, grinding against her to emphasize what he really meant.

"I'd like to see your bed more." She whispered into his ear, biting down on his sweet spot.

Akito shivered and groaned lightly, though it wasn't a fake one, for that really was his sweet spot. He reattached his mouth to hers and pulled away from the wall, carrying her through the house and back towards the room that was his character's, the other cameras catching everything.

Akito reached out and opened the door, and right when he did that Kakashi called for a cut. But instead of stopping, Akito continued to walk into the room, both falling onto the bed as their make-out session became a bit more heated.

Natsumi ground her body against his, keeping her hands in his hair and biting down on his lower lip until their battle of tongues began again. He pressed into her, rubbing his full hard length between her legs, which only caused her to let out a groan of approval. "I said CUT!" Kakashi yelled into the megaphone, finally making Akito and Natsumi break away from each other, panting loudly.

The gray haired man rose from his seat and walked over to the two, who were still in their position on the bed. "Wow, the two of you really got into this scene. Do you just want to prep and continue with the sex scene in Seth's room?" he asked, looking at them.

"Yes." They both replied, not missing a beat.

"Good." Kakashi nodded. "Now I need the both of you to go get ready while we set up the cameras."

They both nodded and Natsumi looked up at Akito, who glanced back down at her, realizing he needed to get off before she could move. He did so and helped her up, and without a word she hurried away from him to her makeup artist, but he didn't miss the dark red blush that had taken to her face.

He smirked to himself and walked over to his own makeup artist, getting his face fixed up for the scene to come. Vincent was over to him in a second, punching Akito in the arm. "What the hell was that, you sack of wine?!"

"What?" Akito asked, trying not to move so that he didn't mess up the woman doing his makeup. "I was just following the scene and making it better."

"Whatever. You totally would have fucked her had no one said anything." He glared.

"So."

Vincent hit him again. "What happened to her being a frilly bubblegum princess who needs to get over herself?"

Akito shrugged. "She's hot, and a phenomenal kisser." He smirked slightly. "Besides, I kinda like her. She's not so bad, once you get used to her."

The auburn haired man growled and pointed a threatening finger at him. "I'm watching you man. Don't cock block me." He warned, heading off to go prepare for the sex scene that was next on the agenda. Toshiro came up then and pat his friend's shoulder.

"Have fun. I'll be getting some lunch for this scene. I don't need to see it. Anything you want? Minako and I are going to Olive Garden."

"Just bring me back some of that shrimp pasta stuff." He said. Then he raised a conspiring brow at the redhead. "So, is this like a date with you and Minako?"

The redhead shrugged. "More like I don't want to see you pretending to have sex with my sister and Minako isn't into those scenes. Kyo is meeting us there and Satomi had a free hour so more like a nice time to hang out." He waved then, seeing Minako was ready and left.

Once his makeup was finished, he headed back over to Kakashi, who was showing him exactly where the cameras were. "Now the most important part of this scene, other than making it look amazing and beautiful, is to make sure your body is always covering the center of her breasts or her lovely lady sex. And same for your…package." The director glanced down and laughed. "Anyways, this is going to be different than anything Natsumi has ever done. She's had a few of these scenes, but this is the first where you will both be completely nude. Usually we have their undergarments on, since it starts with them in bed. But you will be undressing each other. Understand? So be careful and considerate."

"Okay." He nodded, going over the scene in his head and thinking of the different things he could do to make sure they were both covered. "And we can just do whatever right?" he looked at the other man.

"Right. This scene has no time limit, if it's too long or whatever we can edit things out to form it the way we want." Natsumi walked over then, finished with her makeup. "Are you ready Natsumi? The cameras are all set up, and Akito is clear that he must make sure you're not visible to the cameras or anyone else out here." The director said.

Natsumi glanced from Kakashi to Akito and gave him a once over, her nervousness apparent on her face. "Okay." She nodded.

"And just do whatever feels natural for the scene." He reiterated, since she hadn't been present when he'd told Akito. "Now both of you get back into the position you were previously in before we called cut."

Natsumi followed Akito back onto the set and started her breathing exercise to calm herself. She glanced over and quickly looked away. "Is Vincent always so freaky?" she asked.

"Huh?" Akito looked around, trying to find what she was talking about, until he spotted his friend with a pair of binoculars, sitting in his own custom chair, with Haru beside him, who was reading a magazine. "Oh." He looked back at her. "Yeah, he's always like that. He has some idea that the two of you are going to have some torrid affair or something." He rolled his eyes.

"…Ew…" she shivered. "Not that he's not good looking." She sighed. "Don't get me wrong. But he's so creepy. He told me he masturbated to my Play Boy shoot all the time. I mean, who says stuff like that and expects positive feedback?"

"Vincent, apparently." He said. He looked over at Kakashi, and when the other man motioned for them to get ready, Natsumi lay back on the bed, exactly where they were, and Akito got over her. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed against her once more as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kakashi called action then, and so Akito leaned down and kissed Natsumi passionately, since they had to make it look like the scene from before had never been cut.

At first it was odd, since they'd had their break for her hormones to calm down. But as the kiss progressed, she found herself loosening up once more and kissing him back with as much as she could muster. The only thing she could tell herself to put her blurred mind at ease, was that she was just trying to make the scene perfect. And that was why she was acting so passionately with him. She just made sure she didn't see the lie in her own thoughts.

He pulled away from her then and lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground before returning to his task of kissing her, trailing down her neck before licking her earlobe and nipping it. She felt her stomach drop. Gad damnit. Why did he have to have such a rockin' body? Natsumi let out a small moan, trying to focus on the scene and making sure her body didn't react to what he was doing. Unfortunately, her attempts did nothing to stop her from feeling something warm between her legs.

She smoothed her hands up his sides, admiring his form and grinding her clothed body against his. He moved up then and got off her slightly, so she could get up onto her knees, her back to the main camera. Then she pulled off her shirt, tossing it aside, her bra following shortly after.

He took in her unclothed top, lust evident in his gaze. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her once more, as his hands slid down her thighs and then disappeared beneath her skirt, gripping her rear and pulling her against him, so that her breasts were pressed against his bare chest.

Natsumi shivered, her excitement building as he could clearly feel with her chest. "Seth…" she breathed out, letting her fingers play with his hair before lowering them to encourage his hands to remove her skirt. He did, lowering it down and revealing the black lacy underwear she was in. Wanting to add to the show for the movie, his put his hands back on her hips before sliding one of them beneath her underwear to rub her bottom as he kissed her neck. Feeling something wet, Akito paused in his actions and removed his hand, pulling back and giving Natsumi a knowing look as he put his pointer and middle finger in his mouth, coating them in his saliva before running them down her front between her breasts, stopping at the hem of her underwear.

"You're so sexy." He told her.

"I want to feel you again." She told him, glad the lighting was so dark that she could glare at him for catching her weakness to him. He took hold of her panties and slid them down slowly, giving the world a nice view of her perfect behind.

Even Haru had looked up from his magazine and studied the girl's body. He had to admit, she had a fine ass. His brow furrowed when he heard something and glanced beside him, having to control the yell that almost erupted from his mouth. "Are you masturbating?" he seethed, almost silently, as he scooted away from Vincent.

"Yup." Vincent said, not taking his gaze from Natsumi's rear. "Now don't talk to me or you'll ruin my rhythm."

"Oh my God. You are disgusting." Haru glared, getting up and leaving. There was no way in hell he'd sit next to _anyone_ who was masturbating.

Natsumi pushed Akito down, unbuttoning his pants and slowly moving them down to his knees, finally pulling them off and tossing them into the pile of clothing accumulating on the floor. She repeated the action with his boxers. It was so hard to school her expression when she saw his manhood. But she allowed herself to smile, since that was what her character would have done. They moved skillfully, getting beneath the covers, with Natsumi sitting on his pelvis straddling his waist. She rubbed her wet sex against his own hardened one, and moaned out from the feeling. And it wasn't fake. It felt so good, and they weren't even having sex.

"Yes baby." Akito murmured, moving beneath her. He brought his hands between their bodies and gripped her breasts, molding them in his hands as he kissed her. "Ride me."

Natsumi threw her head back, letting out a pleasured groan as she rolled her eyes. He was enjoying this a _little_ too much. But then again, she couldn't hide how much she was enjoying it. She rolled her hips, sliding against him and feeling the heat grow in her abdomen. "Oh God!" she cried out, moving her body faster into his. She even felt her mind slipping and everything fading away with the pleasure his sex was bringing to her clit.

Akito grunted, running his thumbs over her nipples and pinching them before moving his hands down her body beneath the sheets and gripping her bottom once more to aid her in her movements. It was beginning to get really difficult to keep himself under control, because he wanted nothing more than to flip her over and take her for real. And she wasn't making it any easier, with her moans, and cries, not to mention the amount of arousal that was sliding over his shaft from her womanhood. Then a thought occurred to him, and he smirked. He wanted to see her let go completely, and so he stealthily slipped his right hand between them and began to rub her clit in a way that wouldn't be obvious to anyone, or even caught by the cameras. To them it would still look like he was holding her to aid in her movements. He pinched the bundle of nerves before rubbing it once more, keeping his gaze on her face.

Natsumi screamed out unexpectedly. Her eyes widened and her gaze shot down to him in pure shock. What the hell was he doing? Now she tried to silence her sounds, because what he was doing was driving her crazy. Her body arched against his and their not too dry sex became even more heated. They continued their antics, Natsumi feeling her entire body on fire and something building inside her. "Oh my God…" she panted out, leaning forward before throwing her head back in ecstasy. "Oh God! Akito!" she screamed out, her eyes snapping open in horror.

Akito's eyes widened as well as he made his own noise of completion, though his was fake, since he had been able to keep himself under control throughout the whole ordeal, though he didn't know how. Because even though he wasn't inside her, he could feel her release on him, and it was amazing.

"Cut!" Kakashi yelled, and the lights were brought back up as he walked over to the two, who were frozen in place. "Natsumi…are you feeling alright?" he asked her, taking in her flushed face and heavy breathing. She covered her chest with her hands and shook her head, trying to calm down from this high.

"No…" she whispered.

Akito smirked, sitting up beneath her. "She's fine Kakashi." He said, patting Natsumi's thigh. "But I do think she needs some water." He looked up at the elder man. "Are we good, or do we need to reshoot anything?"

"No." Kakashi shook his head. "We can edit out that last part when she screamed your name. Other than that it was perfect. I'll go get you both your robes and some water." He said, turning and walking away.

Akito looked at Natsumi then. "So, how're ya feelin'?" he asked cheekily.

She glared at him and got off his body, grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around her so nothing important was showing. Akito just grabbed the comforter and wrapped it around his waist. "Oh come on Natsumi." He said. "You know you liked it, I don't see why you're upset."

"I don't see why we're talking about this." She huffed, turning her head away from him so he couldn't see her face.

He leaned closer to her, so that his mouth was near her ear. "You mean why we're talking about the fact that I made you have an incredible orgasm?" he whispered. "And don't try and play it off, because I felt it too."

"You shouldn't have done that." She said, sounding upset.

Akito blinked, actually not pushing the subject like he normally would, because something in her tone stopped him. "Natsumi…I'm sorry." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder carefully. "I got really caught up in the moment, and I…wanted to hear you let go, for once in your life; without inhibitions. And your face just looked so captivating. It made me wish that we were really doing that. I know it sounds stupid, and you're probably pissed, but I am sorry, now that I'm thinking with the right head." The corner of his mouth tilted up slightly as he tried to make a joke.

She looked over at him, actually looking sad. "Akito…I'm a virgin. Ok?" She blushed, looking away once more. "You can't tell anyone. Or I swear to God I will chop off your dick."

"Oh God I'm such an ass." He cursed, remorse appearing on his face. "I'm really sorry now, I didn't think you were…you just have such a huge sex appeal…I assumed…fuck." He sighed. "I promise that I won't tell. Or say a word about what happened." He rubbed her back soothingly to try and reassure her.

"It's fine." She sighed, but then punched him in the arm. "Just don't do it again." She warned, giving him a small glare. It lessened quickly and she looked forward, enjoying the actually soothing touch he was providing for her. "I can't believe I yelled that…"

He chuckled softly, his rubbing turning into a massage feel. "Me either. It was really hot though. If it makes you feel better I would have rather moaned out your name instead of baby."

"Well you were actually doing your job right." she pointed out and then squinted her gaze, pulling the sheets closer as her eyes widened. "Oh my God!" she gasped, closing her eyes and hunching over so more of her body was covered. "That freak!"

Akito looked over and his eyes widened. Reflexively he grabbed Natsumi and sat her in his lap, turning so that she was barely visible to the auburn haired man. "I am so sorry about Vincent. I didn't really think he would go that far to try and live vicariously, as he so delicately put it."

"That's disgusting." She shivered, covering her face with her hands.

He wrapped his arms around her, laying her head against his chest. "Tell me about it. Though, he is the freakiest one in the band. Haru is the most gossipy, Kyo the happiest, and I'm the biggest jerk." He smirked. "Which is why we named ourselves Chaos Theory. Things never go smoothly with all four of us around." He chuckled.

It was then that Kakashi came back with their robes and offered them to the two. "You two look like you're getting along swimmingly."

"Only momentarily." Natsumi told him with a smile, taking hers and looking up at Akito to release her. "Thanks." She told him truthfully and he let go. Expertly, without anyone aside from Kakashi and Akito seeing, she got on her robe and tied it tightly. Akito stood and put his on as well. "Oh Kakashi, I don't ever want Vincent here for these scenes again."

The gray haired man sighed. "Yeah…Haru told me about it. I'm really sorry. I'll make sure that for the next scenes he's gone. And any other scene where you have to be partially or fully nude."

"Thanks." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well, see you on Monday." She told him walking past Kakashi.

He looked confused. "But it's Wednesday.'

Natsumi stopped and glanced back at him. "I just gave you an amazing sex scene. _I_ want to continue on Monday. So I will see you then." She repeated and headed off once more.

"Yeah I got other stuff to do as well, so I won't be back either." Akito said, walking off to go get dressed.

Kakashi just looked lost. "But…without either of you, we can't film." Realizing that they were already out of earshot, he sighed, and decided to announce to everyone that they had two days off. Besides, everyone seemed like they needed a break anyways, especially Vincent. He didn't want to see that freak for a long time.


	6. Fabrication

**Variance**

_Chapter Six_

-Fabrication-

Natsumi stepped out of her steamy bathroom, and into her massive bedroom, a white fluffy towel wrapped tightly around her body. She was towel drying her hair with another and reached for the remote on the bedside table. She aimed it at the massive flat screen on her wall and turned it on, switching it to E! to see if she were in any of the headlines, as was her morning routine.

Not seeing anything interesting she continued to dry her hair and walked into her closet that was shaped like another small bedroom. She dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a designer halter top, since she was going to go shopping, as was her previous Friday routine before she started shooting. She continued getting ready, listening to the woman talk about other interesting facts and hits in the celebrity world.

She was brushing her teeth when she heard Akito's name from the TV and walked into her bedroom, not stopping in her task she watched as a picture of him came on the screen looking absolutely gorgeous.

"_Now some of the biggest news in Hollywood! As you all know, Hatake Kakashi has started filming for his new movie 'Heartthrob', starring A list actress and supermodel, Sabaku no Natsumi and the lead singer for Chaos Theory, Uchiha Akito. But this time the big news is not focused on the actress, but her co-star. Akito, known infamously for his player status, has surprised everyone. Has he really claimed America's hottest commodity? Natsumi, surprisingly, has stayed out of the lime light with her love life, and has yet to ever be seen with someone we would consider a significant other."_

The woman continued on, but Natsumi was wide eyed and dumbfound, toothpaste sliding down her chin, since her jaw had dropped.

"_Apparently, the two have been more than friendly on set, and while filming a more intimate scene she screamed out 'Akito' instead of the name of the singer's character. Obviously those two have something going on, and we can only assume in light of these facts it's romantic."_

Natsumi muted the television, unable to hear anymore of this garbage and ran to the bathroom washing her face and spitting out the minty toothpaste. She dried off her skin and grabbed her cell phone, dialing her brother, who immediately answered. "I want a name and I want it now!" she screamed.

* * *

"Akito! Akito!" Haru yelled running down the halls to Akito's personal practice room. "Akito!" He screamed again, throwing the door open and seeing the dark haired man pause in his playing. He took off the headphones on his head and arched a curious brow.

"What?"

"Stop playing and watch this." The brunette ordered, looking around for the remote and hitting the power button. He switched the channel and on popped a nice looking woman who was talking.

Akito shifted his gaze to the TV, not fully understanding what he was having to watch, until a picture of him and Natsumi popped up, the picture being of them leaving the studio together on Wednesday. He was in his skinny jeans and aviators, and her in her normal gorgeous half covering attire.

"_And here was the couple leaving the studio together, most likely off to continue their pretend intimacy in private. No one knows how long the two have been together, but from what we've gathered, apparently Natsumi's manager is Akito's best friend from high school, so we can only guess when this little love boat shipped off. All in all, this week they've been voted as the most attractive couple in the celebrity world."_

It was then that Haru hit the mute button. "See!"

Akito blinked, his gaze still on the screen of the television. "Huh. Interesting." Was all he said, before picking up his pencil and writing something down on the sheet of paper in front of him. "Is that it?"

"Is that it?" he blinked. "Is that it?! Are you crazy, Natsumi's going to _freak_. Vincent is having a cow. And you're not at all bothered by the fact everyone thinks you're going out with her?"

"Why would I be?" the ebony haired man shrugged. "She's hot, and it's not like I've been with anybody else since we've been filming, I don't have the time." He explained. "And Vincent can get over himself. Natsumi would rather burn in hell than touch him."

Haru sighed. "That's not the point. What about her? Do you not even care about that?"

Akito looked as if he were having a realization, and he pulled out his phone and hit a speed dial number, holding it up to his ear as he waited for Natsumi to answer her phone. It rang for awhile before it finally picked up. "_What do you want?_"

"Now is that any way to speak to someone you've apparently been on a love boat with since I met Toshiro in high school?" he asked, smiling slightly to himself.

"_Don't make me come over there Akito. I am on the precipice of a meltdown right now and I don't have time to deal with your incessant repartee._"

"Okay, sorry, I couldn't help myself." He chuckled. "But if you need me to comfort you, you can go ahead and come over anyways. I'll make you something to eat, and we can go into my room and snuggle. Naked."

"_Yeah. Cause that would make people think were weren't an item._" And he could tell by her tone she was rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying. It would be a lot of fun. We could give each other massages." He suggested. When silence greeted him he could only imagine the look he would be receiving if they were face to face. "But seriously, all joking aside, have you spoken to Toshiro about this?"

"_Of course I have. What do you think I am? Stupid?_" she seethed.

"Your rude comments are not necessary missy." He scolded. "I merely asked because I want to know what he said. Are we addressing this issue or are we ignoring it? Cause' if you're taking a course of action, I should probably know what it is so that I don't inadvertently ruin it."

"_Oh. Right. Okay then. I'll be over there in a bit._"

"Awesome, I'll see you then." He heard the line go dead and then looked over at Haru, who was still in the room.

"So…" he sighed. "What's going on?"

"She's coming over to see me." Akito said simply, rising and taking off his guitar. "We're going to discuss what to do about the press and whatnot."

"The house is filthy." Haru stated.

Akito looked a bit shocked. "What? Why?"

The bass player sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you mean 'What?' Don't you remember? You threw that party last night. Had a whole bunch of models over. Some other bands. Everybody got really drunk."

"Shit." He cursed, calculating in his head how long it would take for Natsumi to get here from her house around town. Then he got an idea. "Dude, I'll just get the little Asian kids down the street to come and clean it up. We can pay them and everything." He said.

"I dunno. Kyo threw up all over the kitchen, it's pretty bad."

"Eh, I'll make him clean it up then." He waved it off, walking out of the room. He rushed and gathered up all twelve of their Asian neighbor kids, giving them cleaning supplies and putting them to work. Then he went and dragged Kyo out of bed, forcing him to clean up the vomit while he supervised it. He continuously checked his watch, and when he heard Natsumi's car pull up on front of the house, he snuck all the kids out the back, handing each a twenty.

Then the doorbell rang, and he ran over to the front, swinging the door open wide. "Hey." He said, somewhat breathlessly.

Natsumi gave him a once over and noticed his breathless state. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked warily, stepping past him and into the foyer, looking around suspiciously.

"Nope. Just tidying up a bit." He told her, shutting the door. "Come on, we can talk in the living room." He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her over to one of the couches.

"So. I assume you've seen what's on the news." She sighed, sitting down and setting her purse on the cushion beside her.

"Yeah, Haru showed me." He told her, sitting next to her. "So what do you want to do about it?"

She looked over to him and shrugged. "Well Toshiro is already doing damage control. He says he'll have it all handled by evening today. He found out who spilled about those details, and they've been fired. So other than that I guess just deny it if you're asked."

"Alright, I can do that." He nodded. "So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"Well I _was_ going to go shopping, but I don't see how that's possible now, since I don't want to be assaulted."

She sighed, leaning back against the couch. Akito just pat her knee, trying to comfort her. "Well, if you want, you can hang out here with me. I was going to work on a new song, but we could just do other stuff."

Natsumi actually laughed. "You mean you don't just spew out crap when you begin to play?"

"No." he said, smiling slightly. "I actually put work into this stuff. It is my job after all."

"Hard to believe." She snickered.

He raised a brow. "Have you ever actually heard any of my music?"

She looked off then, avoiding his gaze. "Well…no."

"That's what I thought." He said, sitting back against the couch. "So, what do you say? You wanna hang out with me?"

"Not particularly. Nor would it be a good idea if someone saw us together. Besides. You and I don't really have civil conversations." She pointed out.

"We're having one right now." He replied. "On top of that, nobody will be able to see us if we stay at the house, we could just stay here and do stuff." Then he looked excited. "We could bake a cake! And decorate it!"

She blinked. "You wanna bake a cake?"

"Well yeah, we have all the stuff." he shrugged. "And it's fun. Especially the decorating part."

"Okay." She actually smiled, but then it faltered. "Um, is Vincent here?"

"No, he left last night with some model, and was pretending it was you. So he probably won't be back until later, especially if he's as hung over as he usually is." He told her, standing and holding his hand out for her to take.

She placed hers in his and allowed him to help her up. They went into the kitchen, which to Natsumi's surprise was very nice, and started getting out the ingredients. "So when you sing do you record before and lip sing? Or is it edited?" she asked curiously. "I heard some people do that."

"We sing everything live." He told her. "Cause' anything else is just lying to the fans, at least to me. I mean, they edit it a bit when we record, but that's what they always do. But for concerts and shows it's always live. We don't really do a lot of movements or crazy assed dancing, so lip singing isn't necessary."

"Huh." She nodded, leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Think I could make it as a singer?"

"I dunno, why don't you sing something for me." He smiled at her as he began to add all the ingredients to a bowl.

A small blush spread across her cheeks. "Now?"

"Sure, why not? No time like the present." He walked over and leaned against the island next to her. "Come on Natsumi, sing to me." He leaned closer to her.

"I don't have anything to sing too." She said, attempting to prolong this.

"You don't need anything to sing to." He replied. "If you need music just play it in your head."

Natsumi huffed and shook her head. "I meant what song."

"Whichever song you want."

"Can't you be un-irritating for like a second?" she growled out at him.

"Can't you be cooperative for like a second?" he replied.

She glared at him and huffed. "Fine."

"Good." He smiled, looking pleased. "So what are you going to sing for me?" he asked, leaning even closer to her. She glanced around and shook her head.

"Can't we do it somewhere more private?"

He sighed, but somewhat understood her nervousness. "One second, let me put the cake in the oven." He did just that, before grabbing her hand and leading her back towards the living room. "We can go into my private music room. It's where I write all my songs, and the guys know not to go in there unless it's extremely important."

"Ok." She nodded and grabbed her purse as they headed down the hall. They came to the soundproof door and went in. Natsumi pulled out her iPod and held it up with a small nervous laugh. "Can I plug it in and only have the music play?"

"Of course."

She handed him her iPod and he looked down at her chosen song. He smirked and glanced up at her, but before he could say anything she spoke up in a flustered tone. "Shut up ok."

"Sure, sure." He lifted his hands in surrender and went through the other door in the room to the recording studio. He plugged the iPod in and hit the microphone button, then spoke into it so she could hear him. "Now sit down, put on the headphones, and sing." He ordered.

Natsumi did as she was told, and once she heard the music start she took a deep breath and waited for her cue. "You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on. You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. Down." She sang and took another deep breath.

"Before you met me, I was alright but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life. Now every February you'll be my valentine. Valentine. Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets. Just love. We can dance, until we die, you and I…will be young forever."

"You make me feel I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back."

That was when she stopped and removed the head phones, looking extremely nervous. Akito stopped the recording and came out of the booth, actually smiling at her. "That was amazing. You should really look into singing, if not on your own, then you could do some stuff with me and the band at first, to get a feel for it. We've got quite a few songs that could use your vocal talents." He told her.

She actually looked shocked. "Really?"

"Of course." He said. "Your voice is beautiful, and very unique. I think if you ever got tired of modeling and acting, you would make it big in the music industry." He grabbed her hand then. "Here, listen." He took her back into the recording room he had just been in and played the song back for her so that she could hear what she sounded like. When it was over her looked at her. "See? Your voice is incredible."

She smiled happily. "I'm so excited. I have been pretty bored lately. So this could be a nice new hobby. And there's nothing better than a hobby that you can make money off of."

"Exactly. Or a hobby that you can spend all day with someone just as attractive as you." He said, giving her a suggestive look.

Natsumi glanced over at him and leaned closer, a devious smirk on her face. "If we spend all our time together, we might actually get past this feuding stage. And I don't know if I'm ready to not find you insufferable yet."

He grinned, leaning over to her so that their faces were inches apart. "You're just afraid that if you don't find me completely insufferable you might actually start to like me, and then your sexual desire for me might break through and you'll jump me and take my innocence." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

She scoffed. "You don't have any innocence you liar. And I never said I didn't have sexual desire for you." she pointed out, standing back up from her leaning position.

"Oh I know." He stood, but moved so that they were close once more. "But you're controlling your want for me, whereas if you actually liked me you might let some of it free." He reached up and stroked her cheek. "Like now for instance. If you liked me, we would probably be making out, just like we did on set a few days ago."

Her eyes widened slightly, but he caught it before she could school her expression. "We only made out because it was what we were supposed to do."

"In the beginning." He concurred. "But then when we moved to the room, and even before that, it was real. Otherwise you would have stopped me, and you wouldn't have let me stick my tongue in your mouth, because we were actually supposed to fake that."

"Every actor knows not to fake that stuff." She huffed, looking away so he couldn't see the deceit in her eyes.

"Well excuse me for mistaking the way you rubbed against me and moaned and sucked my lip in your mouth for anything other than acting." He said sarcastically. "Or the way you threaded your fingers in my hair and pulled on it a bit, or how you kissed me here," he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, kissing beneath her ear. "Or how you did this." He murmured, nipping her earlobe before licking over the area, soothing it. Then he pulled away slightly, but still kept her in his arms. "That wasn't real at all."

Her face was as red as a cherry. "Well _excuse_ me for thinking you're a good kisser. It's not my fault. That's human reaction." She tried to explain. "My body reacted to yours, simple as that. I mean, you kissed me right back, and you only think I'm hot. So there, it's the same as that. There's no hidden motive or feeling or anything."

"How do you know mine didn't have a hidden motive or feeling?" he asked, giving her the look that Seth always gave Andy.

"Stop it." she warned, pointing her finger in his face. "Stop that now. And I know because you know nothing about me. Just because you know my brother and have some _freakish_ affiliation with my sister, doesn't mean you know me. And surface stuff doesn't count. We've never done anything together aside from this. So how could you possibly have either?"

"Hn." Was all he said, looking at the floor. "Perhaps there was a hidden feeling behind my kisses that even I don't understand." He said softly, glancing at her.

Natsumi sniffed the air and a look of confusion crossed her face. "Is something burning?"

He did the same and mirrored her expression. "I think so." He said.

They both went wide eyed then. "The cake!" they yelled together, running from the room and to the kitchen, where the oven was now on fire.

Kyo was flailing around and spazzing, not knowing what to do. "I just added some stuff and turned up the heat so it would cook faster!" he tried to explain.

"You idiot! You ruined my vanilla cake!" Akito yelled, running to the pantry and grabbing the fire extinguisher. He pulled on the oven mitts and opened the fiery door, quickly spraying the white foam into it and putting out the fire. When he was done he glared at Kyo. "You're cleaning this up you know."

"What? But you already made me clean my puke! Why can't the Asian kids do it like they did the house?" the blonde whined.

Natsumi's eyes widened. "Are you a slave driver?! What's wrong with you?! Making children clean!"

"I didn't make them! I paid them each twenty bucks, and there were twelve of them! So it's all good!" Akito told her.

She just rolled her eyes and shook her head, walking out of the room with Akito after her. "Clean it up." He ordered, and left before Kyo could protest. The rest of the day, Natsumi actually stayed at the house and hung out with Akito in his personal recording room, though it was much more spread apart than the first time. And after showing her how things worked and giving her a CD of their band's work, he promised he would sing for her to prove that he could sing, just for her.

But as it got later and Vincent called, saying he would be home soon, Natsumi decided to take her leave and head home. After walking her to her car to make sure she got there safely, Akito went back inside to his music room, playing Natsumi's recording over and over as he worked on his song from earlier for the rest of the night.


	7. Unease

**Variance**

_Chapter Seven_

-Unease-

"Alright everyone!" the grey haired director called the group together, using his megaphone since they were all chatting and off in other parts of the warehouse. The shooting had been going extremely well and they were already seven months into filming. It was amazing how much better the dynamics were between his two stars. Kakashi even noticed that Akito wasn't twisting his little starlet's knobs just to piss her off. And Natsumi was even becoming somewhat nice.

"Today we're going to shoot one of the few romantic scenes between Andy and Hunter. Natsumi, darling, come here, and Kyo." He gestured for the two. Once they were before him, he lowered the voice projector and smiled at the two of them. "Now in this scene, it's one of the first in the movie. So mindset. You two are doting and still have feelings for one another. Keep it light and smiling, like everything is alright. And remember the kiss you practiced, it was perfect last time so let's get it on camera."

Natsumi nodded and opened her script, reading over the lines once more just to make sure she had them down. Kyo looked at his script as well. He was kind of nervous about this scene, not because he liked Natsumi, but because he was afraid of Akito. The ebony haired man had been a bit moody since this morning, and he had a feeling that it had to do with his upcoming scene. He glanced over at Akito and then quickly looked away, because currently the Uchiha was sitting in his custom made chair, arms crossed, and glaring threateningly at him.

Then Kakashi announced that it was time to begin filming the scene, and so he put down his script and walked onto the set, getting into position.

Natsumi followed after him, not looking bothered at all. "Don't worry Kyo. It'll be perfect just like we practiced. And don't worry, I promise not to ravish you with my lips." She snickered, trying to help him loosen up a bit.

He smiled at her. "Oh it's not you I'm worried about. Trust me." He said.

"You want a Capri Sun?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied, sounding, and looking, like a child.

"Alright. Hold on." She told him, running off to the cooler. She pulled out a strawberry kiwi one and then started back over, stopping by Akito when she saw his upset. "What's up with you?" she questioned, moving in front of him, since he seemed to have his gaze focused ahead.

He looked at her. "Nothing." He pouted, settling back into his chair a bit.

She leaned forward, giving him a beautiful smile. "You sure?" she said in a teasing tone.

"No." he sighed, the corner of his mouth tilting up a bit reluctantly.

"Want a Capri Sun?" she asked, holding up the one in her possession and offering it to him. "They always make me feel better."

He gave the small drink a considering look, debating with himself. Then he nodded. "Alright." A real smile broke out onto his face as he took the drink from her. "Thanks."

She couldn't help but mirror the expression. "You have such a pretty smile." She said without thinking, and held his cheek with her hand. "Mmk, I gotta go get Kyo one now. He's all nervous for some reason." She laughed, walking back to the cooler and grabbing another one before running it over to Kyo.

Akito's smile vanished and instantly went back to glaring daggers at the blonde as he unwrapped his straw and jabbed it inside the Capri Sun. Kyo, having seen this, gulped, doing the same with his own drink, only his hands were shaking. Wanting to lessen the amount of fear he was feeling, he faced away from Akito and quickly gulped down the beverage, tossing it in the trash just as Kakashi announced for them to get ready, because they were about to begin filming.

The scene began and as usual Natsumi was flawless, looking absolutely perfect in her element. Even Kyo seemed to relax when the lights flashed on, and he could no longer glimpse at his seething friend. Haru came and sat next to Akito, his eyes on what was happening on the screen. "Man Natsumi's really good." He commented. "And Kyo's not half bad either, I think he's pretty perfect for the role, don't ya think Akito?" the brunette asked, glancing at his friend.

He blinked, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Dude are you okay?" he asked, but got nothing in reply, since Akito was glaring hatefully at the stage and mumbling something incoherent, but by the tone Haru could tell it was only a string of curses. "Um…Akito…?" Haru called once more, a bit shakily, pulling out the straw of his drink and poking his friend from a safe distance. He recognized that look and it only meant one thing. Death.

"What." the ebony haired man said lowly, transferring his glare from Kyo to the brunette.

He shied away, attempting to scoot his chair off. "You okay man?" he swallowed. "You got this dark aura that's pretty menacing."

"Why would anything be wrong? Does something have to be wrong for me to wish death upon Kyo?" Akito asked, somewhat scary sounding as a psychotic glint entered his forest green depths.

"Um…yes. Usually there is something wrong. What did he do?" Haru gasped then. "Did he take the last toaster strudel?! I knew it was him!"

"Please." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Vincent ate the last toaster strudel. And no, it's not about something as trivial as that."

"Then what's it about?"

"Nothing." Akito faced forward once more, watching the romantic scene between Hunter and Andy progress. They kissed then, and Akito clenched his hand into a fist, squeezing all of the juice out of his Capri Sun and shooting it into Haru's eyes. "Damn him." He cursed under his breath.

Haru yelled out in pain as the clear fruit juice nailed him in the eye, and he actually fell backwards and out of his chair. "My eye! What the fuck man! You just blinded me!"

"Well you shouldn't have been looking at me." Was all Akito said, his gaze still trained on Natsumi and Kyo to make sure the blonde didn't overstep his boundaries.

"I wasn't looking at you! You douche!" Haru exclaimed, jumping up from the floor and tackling Akito to the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Akito asked, shoving the brunette off of him. "It's not like I did that on purpose you big idiot!"

Haru hit him over the head and growled threateningly at him. "What the hell is up your ass? Is this because Kyo and Natsumi are kissing?" he snapped.

"They are _not_ kissing." Akito denied, crossing his arms and pouting. "It is just a small peck." He mimicked the action himself as a demonstration.

"What's a small peck?" they heard and both glanced over, to see a very curious Natsumi, and a pale Kyo.

"Nothing." The Uchiha glowered, getting up off the floor and dusting himself off. "Right Kyo?" he asked, giving the blonde a dangerous look.

Hazel eyes widened. "Right Akito, yup. Nothing. Nothing at all." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and looking around. "I'm gonna…go over there." He pointed off, quickly making his escape.

Natsumi looked after him and then to where Haru had been, seeing him run off as fast as he could. "What's going on?" she asked, looking back over to Akito.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Those two are just being freaks."

"Oh." She laughed and nodded, sipping obliviously at her Capri Sun. "So how's that song you said you've been working on?"

Akito perked up instantly. "Oh, I finished it just a few days ago." He told her. "And it came out pretty awesomely. All I have to do now is teach it to the guys so they can play all the instruments, and then we can record it for our next album."

"Cool." She smiled. "So are you going to show it to me when it's done? Or should I come over and hear it?"

"I can show it to you now if you want."

Natsumi looked a bit surprised. "Really? Now?"

"Sure." He said. "I just gotta go grab my acoustic, and then we're good to go."

"Alright. I'll meet you over in the 'lounge' area.' She snickered, rolling her eyes at the random open space with a few chairs and couches Kakashi had designated as the cast lounge.

"Cool." He said, walking over to his dressing room and grabbing his guitar. He put it on and then walked back out, going over to the lounge, where Natsumi was already seated. Seeing him coming, she sat forward in her seat, leaning forward excitedly as she awaited his song. He smiled slightly at her, beginning to strum his instrument. After a few bars of this, he took a breath and began to sing.

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul." He sang, watching her the whole time.

Natsumi watched him in fascination. She'd listened to the CD he'd given her, but watching him and hearing his voice with her own ears was something profound. Akito continued to the next verse.

"I know that you are something special. To you I'd be always faithful. I want to be what you always needed, then I hope you'll see the heart in me." He smiled, beginning the chorus once more. "I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. Your beautiful soul. Yeah…"

It was absolutely amazing. His voice, his tone, it was intoxicating to hear him. No wonder he had women throwing themselves at him all the time. And this song tugged at her heart. It was so much different than she thought he would play for her. In fact, it was pretty different from all the other things he'd done.

"You might need time to think it over, but I'm just fine moving forward. I'll ease your mind. If you give me the chance, I'll never make you cry c'mon let's try." He sang out, going back to the chorus. "I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul." He sang the last word loudly.

Then he stepped forward and leaned down, so that his face was closer to hers. "Am I crazy for wanting you? Baby do you think you could want me too?" he cocked head to the side, as if he were really asking her the questions. Then the corner of his mouth tilted slightly. "I don't wanna waste your time."

He cocked his head to the other side. "Do you see things the way I do? I just wanna know if you feel it too. There is nothing left to hide."

Natsumi stared at him, slightly confused and yet embarrassed at the same time. She didn't want to think the things that were popping into her head at this moment, but the hints kept nagging at her. She'd have to ask why and who he wrote the song for, or about, to sate her curiosity.

Akito straightened then, looking down at her. "I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your soul." He sang a bit louder. "I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. Oh…your beautiful soul…yeah…"

He sang softer then. "Oh...yeah...your beautiful soul. Yeah..." his voice died down and faded out, and he stopped playing, swinging his guitar out of the way so that he could move his arms.

"So, what did you think?" he asked.

"Wow." She breathed out, in total awe.

Akito smiled at her. "You liked it?" a mixture of hope and happiness was in his tone, something she'd never heard before.

She nodded excitedly, "Yeah it was amazing. You have a great voice, and it was completely different than anything I've ever heard. I mean, from what you've already done, you know? What made you write it?" she asked curiously, leaning closer to him.

He lifted his shoulder in a shrug. "I just got inspired to write it all of a sudden. At first it was just the melody, you know? And then later I found the perfect words to put to it."

"Wow." She breathed out again, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her palms. "That's pretty phenomenal. I can't believe you can do that."

Akito reached out and gently grasped her chin, smiling tenderly at her, giving her a look that was similar, and yet different than the one Seth gives Andy. This one was not only extremely real, but it had so much more feeling behind it. "I can do anything when I have an amazing inspiration." He said softly, stroking her chin before bending over and kissing her softly on the mouth.

Natsumi's eyes widened. She didn't know what to do. Actually, she wasn't even able to comprehend what was happening. But before she could pull away and try and ask why, she kissed him back. It was so much better than the kiss they'd shared a few months ago. And that kiss was incredible. Finally, she snapped back, her eyes wide and filled with confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing an amazing woman." He replied, kissing her forehead before straightening. "Well," he said, looking around. "I'm gonna go grab something to eat for dinner. You wanna come?"

She stood quickly, still looking totally lost. And then she looked pissed. "You can't just go around kissing people you want for no good reason you stupid jerk!" she yelled, hurrying past him and out of sight.

He sighed. Well, that could have gone better. But, on the bright side, she loved his song, and he got to kiss her, so it wasn't a complete loss. Hearing his stomach growl, he headed off to his dressing room, intent on putting away his guitar and going to get himself some dinner.

There was a small click and someone crept out from behind a box of crates, staring down at the screen of the cell phone that had just recorded the whole scene. "I'm gonna be rich." He chuckled, hurrying out of the room.


	8. Leak

**Variance**

_Chapter Eight_

-Leak-

Akito stretched, raising his arms above his head. Scratching his chest, he made his way into his large bathroom and turned on the shower, quickly washing himself before throwing on a pair of faded jeans and a white t-shirt. Whistling the tune to his new song, he went downstairs and turned on the television, going into the kitchen to make himself something to eat for breakfast.

He didn't really pay attention to what was being said, until he heard Natsumi's name, followed closely by his own. His interest being sparked, he walked into the living room and turned up the volume, watching the screen.

"_And so, the truth is out. No matter how much the two stars denied it, we can now officially say that Uchiha Akito, lead singer of Chaos Theory, and Sabaku no Natsumi, supermodel and actress, are an item, as proved by this video tape._" The woman said, before a video appeared on screen.

Akito's eyes widened as a video began to play. A video of him singing his new song to Natsumi at the movie set yesterday. And the kiss he had given her afterwards. What they didn't play was the rest, when Natsumi had freaked out a bit and left.

"_As you can clearly see, there is definitely some on-set romance going on between the two stars._" The woman smiled knowingly at the camera. "_Whether or not they want to publicly acknowledge it, we know the truth, and that's the important thing._" She winked. "_On to other news, Ryan Reynolds was seen-_"

Akito cut off the television with an angry snarl. Somebody was going to _pay_ for this. Nobody released a video of a song that he didn't technically own yet and get away with it. Nor did they sell a video of a private moment between him and Natsumi. He pulled out his cell phone and hit a speed dial number, immediately calling someone he could always count on to take care of business and make the right people pay. Hearing a calm, cool voice pick up on the other line, Akito didn't even wait to exchange pleasantries. "Itachi, I want this mess straightened out before I go find that dumbass and kill him myself."

* * *

"Alright." Toshiro nodded. "Uh huh. Yes. No don't worry Itachi, I've found the one who released the footage." He paused, listening to Akito's band manager continue on. "Yeah. Okay. Well I've already set up a press conference, made up the paperwork for you to sue this piece of filth. Everything will be handled, and we'll go over the story together at lunch. So we'll meet you at the restaurant in about an hour." He stopped again and sighed, glancing over at his sister, who was sitting on her couch, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. And she looked far passed pissed. "No…she's on the precipice of murdering someone right now, but I'm sure once she gets some food in that little stomach of hers she'll be okay." Toshiro hung up then and straightened from his slouched position.

"You ready?" he asked.

She stood wordlessly, straightening her skirt and pulling it down slightly. Ever since the movie started, she'd been given a new line of clothes that one of her favorite designers had made especially for her and was asking for her to promote the clothing so others would wear it. Which of course, she was more than happy to do. She had on a dark, chocolate brown jacket that cut off just above her belly button and zipped up to her bust, leaving it open at the top so she could show off the matching lacy silk shirt beneath it. And a short matching skirt that only covered the bare essentials, with a thick belt draped around her waist.

And she even had on the custom boots that had come with the outfit. They stopped mid-thigh and clung tightly to her legs. "Let's go." She said, still sounding upset. Toshiro and Natsumi left then and got in the car, heading into the city to meet Akito and Itachi for lunch before the press conference. They came up to a nice, known spot for the stars, and when Natsumi got out of the car, her oversized sunglasses hiding her gaze from the public, people immediately started to take pictures and ask questions.

Toshiro tossed the keys to the valet and went to his sister's side, ignoring the paparazzi as they went inside, since they were held at bay by thick red velvet ropes. The redhead spotted the two Uchihas and led his sister over, placing his hand on the small of her back. "Itachi." Toshiro nodded. "Akito."

The two Sabakus sat down, Natsumi not bothering with pleasantries as she slid her sunglasses to the top of her head. Itachi smiled slightly at the both of them. "Toshiro, Natsumi." He nodded to each of them. "Always a pleasure."

Akito remained silent, appearing just as pissed as Natsumi was. The elder Uchiha sighed minutely before looking to the redhead. It seemed they would have to begin the discussion. "So, we've already handled the whole song business, making it legally Akito's, though it took some work." he announced. "What is the story we're going with?"

"That they were practicing for a scene to come up in the movie. Kakashi is already ecstatic about getting to add the part. He wants Akito to sing in the movie for Natsumi, and make it the turning point of the feelings Andy feels for him to officially know she's in love with him.

"I am _not_ in love with him." Natsumi huffed, looking off and avoiding any and all contact with Akito.

Toshiro glanced at her a bit warily. "No one said you were Natsumi. The movie characters."

"Well I'm just saying." She told him, glaring at her brother. "Cause' you don't just go and kiss people for no reason and weird stuff like that."

The redhead sighed, running his hand down his face. This was definitely going to be one of those days. Akito just looked at her. "You do if the moment calls for it." he pointed out. "And it's not like you didn't kiss me back."

"Akito." Itachi said in warning.

The younger ebony haired man glared slightly at his uncle. "I'm just saying." He said, focusing back on Natsumi.

"I only kissed you back because I was ambushed and I didn't know what to do. That's it." she glared at him warningly. "What was I supposed to do? Shove you off? It's not my fault you have your voodoo powers of sex appeal." She pouted, crossing her arms like a child throwing a tantrum.

This just made Akito smirk. "You know, admitting it is the first step."

"Excuse me?" she asked, her glare turning icier.

"You heard me." He replied, only to be hit over the back of the head by Itachi.

"Shut up, before you make things worse." The elder man ordered. "The both of you need to be a united front at the press conference in order for it to be convincing. The press will not only be analyzing your words, but your body language, and how you act around one another."

Natsumi scoffed. "It's not hard to act repulsed around him." she smirked.

Akito mirrored her expression, leaning back in his chair. "I knew you were acting."

The pink haired woman grew red with rage. "That's not what I meant and you know it!" she flailed, becoming flustered.

"Do I?" he raised a mocking brow. "Do I really?"

"Yes! Yes you do!" she leaned across the table, losing her cool.

"Ok now." Toshiro interrupted before the feud could continue, pushing Natsumi back into her seat. "Can you two please stop acting like children for at least an hour and just get along?"

Natsumi crossed her arms stubbornly and looked off. "Yes."

"Of course." Akito replied, amusement evident in his dark green orbs as he looked at Natsumi.

"Good." Itachi said. "Now let's get some lunch so that the both of you have some food in your stomachs before we do this thing. You'll be in much better moods."

"Oh I'm already in a better mood." Akito said, smirking slightly.

Both Toshiro and Natsumi rolled their eyes, picking up their menus together and beginning to read over the entrees, proving the same blood that ran through their veins. Itachi and Akito just sat there, having already picked out what they wanted to eat while waiting for the two Sabakus to arrive. Their waiter appeared then, taking their order before walking off.

There was silence then, up until the food arrived and they all began eating. Itachi and Toshiro made up most the conversation, until finally Akito perked up and began to get animated. Once they were finished, they all got up and headed over to the place they had set up for the press conference. Akito and Natsumi went into makeup, and were waiting for Toshiro and Itachi to finish up their explanation and call them forth. Natsumi peeked out the curtain and sighed, pulling it back in place. "This is gonna suck."

"It has to be done though." Akito said, straightening his clothes. He had changed from his jeans and shirt to a nicer pair of black skinny jeans, and a white and grey checkered button down shirt. He looked at her. "I'm sorry, by the way. About all of this."

"No you're not." She looked away from him. "You find some sick humor in making me upset and ruffling my feathers."

He walked over to her and cupped her cheek, turning her head so that she was looking at him. "That's because I think you're incredibly adorable when your feathers are ruffled." He told her honestly. "And it's easier for me to get attention from you that way, since you seem to think that I'm some gigantic asshole who only cares about screwing around and who I'm gonna fuck next."

"Well, your reputation sure does precede you." She glared at him slightly, but he could feel her somewhat relax with his touch.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb, searching her jade depths with his forests. "Then I promise that after today the only time I will kiss you is when we are filming, unless you wish otherwise."

She smirked, looking somewhat amused. "You are such a liar."

"Don't believe me then." He said, letting his hand fall to his side. "But we can't build a relationship without trust." He sighed a bit dramatically.

"We don't have a relationship." She pointed out, walking through the curtain when she heard her name announced along with his. Natsumi waved to the massive crowd that had gathered to hear the two and their hopeful 'declaration of love'. Akito smirked and followed her, waving as well and stopping just a bit behind her on the stage, the podium full of microphones before her.

"As you all have heard from my manager, Akito and I are _not_ in a relationship. It is barely platonic, seeing as he is one of the most annoying people I have ever met in my entire life. We were simply practicing a scene from our new movie." She told them, making sure she was smiling and no negative emotions were showing, even though she knew she was lying. Because there _was_ something between them, but she'd be damned if she allowed herself to influenced by that Neanderthal.

Akito rolled his eyes, and, an idea coming to him, he began to mimic what Natsumi was saying behind her back as she was speaking, earning a few twitters form the reporters. "Natsumi, can you list a few examples of how you find Akito to be annoying?" a man from the crowd asked, raising his hand. Hearing this question, Akito crossed his eyes and contorted his face into one he used to make all the time as a child.

"Well he's arrogant." She counted off on her fingers. "Self-centered, and I'm pretty sure he's a man-whore. But that's just my opinion." She smirked.

Akito rolled his eyes, and made an exaggerated sigh, though it was silent. Then he thrust his hips forward behind Natsumi, making the reporter's eyes go wide, and some actually laughed. Natsumi blinked, seeing their odd reactions and looked back at Akito, who was standing there looking bored and attempting to clean his fingernails.

"I have a question for Akito." A woman raised her hand.

He walked forward and stood next to Natsumi at the podium. "Yes?" he asked, leaning against it.

"I heard that in the movie, in one of the more erotic scenes you were both naked together. Is it true that in the heat of the scene that you two accidently became intimate?" she asked. Natsumi turned a dark red at the question and the memory of the ordeal when Akito had given her her first orgasm.

"Well," he said, glancing at her and smirking at the look on her face, "we were already intimate in the scene, so there really is no way it could have been accidental. When two people are completely naked and pretending to have sex, it's already pretty intimate, wouldn't you agree?" he said, covering up the truth expertly. The woman nodded, appearing to not find any fault with his logic.

Natsumi hit him over the head and glared threateningly at him. "What are you doing?" she seethed, so only he could hear.

He just waved her off and looked back at everyone. "Any other questions?" he asked.

Another reporter stepped forward. "Natsumi, is the rumor true that while filming the intimate scene we are discussing, that you called out Akito's name instead of his character Seth's?" they asked. Akito just stepped aside, so that Natsumi could have full reign on this one, since he had promised not to say anything about it.

She glared at him and shoved him slightly. "No." she blatantly lied. Akito nodded, though the way in which he was doing it could be taken either for agreeing with her statement, or contradicting it.

Another reporter shot their hand up. "Akito is it true that you wrote 'Beautiful Soul' for Natsumi?" he asked excitedly.

Natsumi's eyes widened slightly and she looked over to the man beside her, her own curiosity spiking. Akito's own eyes widened, all the arrogance wiped right off his face. "Who told you that?" he asked, pointing at the man as his eyes narrowed. "I want names."

"Just speculation from a few sources." The man replied, not intimidated in the least. "It's clear from the footage that there was something in your voice and your eyes. After all, this is much different than anything else you've recorded."

The ebony haired man straightened and crossed his arms. "I will not confirm nor deny that statement, since the song has yet to be recorded and officially released."

"So a tentative yes." The man nodded and jotted down a few things.

"Whatever."

"So what you're saying is that you two really are just the victims of unfortunate publicity?" another asked.

Natsumi nodded, leaning forward a bit. "Yes, unfortunately."

"If you people actually had lives and were better at your jobs, you would know the real story, and this entire thing wouldn't be necessary." Akito said.

The pink haired woman seemed pleased that they were finally seeing the truth and began to relax. "Thank you all for coming, and we're so glad we could clear this up. Besides," she laughed, "why would I even attempt to have a relationship with someone who would most likely not care anyways? You know those famous men, one is never enough." She said, waving off the matter and then waving to them before heading off. "Come on." She told Akito, touching his arm.

Akito frowned, and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him suddenly and kissing her passionately, wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her against him and threading his hand in her hair, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss. Flashes went off as the reporters took tons of pictures of the moment, and, just as quickly as he had kissed her, he stopped. Smiling, he looked to the crowd. "Read into that what you will." He told them. "Oh, and by the way, it wasn't a scene from the movie, nor was the first showing of Beautiful Soul. That was for Natsumi and Natsumi only." Then he looked back at the woman in his arms, smirking when he saw her stunned expression.

"As for you, I'll see you later, _baby_." He said, kissing her once more and patting her rear before walking off the stage. Itachi following after him quickly.

Natsumi stood there, absolutely shocked. Toshiro was wide eyed and hurried over, dragging his sister off before the onslaught could begin.


	9. Doctor's Orders

**Variance**

_Chapter Nine_

-Doctor's Orders-

Akito rushed into the hospital, going straight to the counter. "I have an emergency appointment scheduled with Doctor Sabaku." He told the receptionist.

"Of course Mr. Uchiha, you may go ahead and head on back to the regular room. Doctor Sabaku will be in there to see you in a few minutes."

"Thanks." He nodded, walking through a set of double doors and going down a few hallways until he reached the room that he always had his doctor's appointments in. Seeing that the room was empty, he went straight over to the hospital bed and sat on the edge, waiting for Satomi to come in.

Not too much later the door opened and Satomi walked in, wearing her lab coat. She had a chart in her hand and was reading over the note. "So," she began, closing the door with her foot and looking up to her patient. "What seems to be the emergency Akito?" she asked, walking up to him and setting the chart down.

"Satomi, it's terrible." He said, seeming extremely worried. "This could affect the rest of my life."

She gave him a blank stare. "Just tell me the problem Akito."

"Okay." He nodded. "So, I got up this morning, and I was feelin' pretty okay, except for my throat being a bit scratchy. But then I remembered that you told me it's usually nothing, and that all I have to do is drink some water and eat breakfast, and I should be fine." He paused in his story, and Satomi nodded, signaling for him to continue.

"But then, something happened. Something that hasn't happened in a long time." He leaned closer to her. "I coughed. Twice." He whispered, as if he wanted it to stay a secret.

"You _coughed_? That's why you came to see me? That's why I had to shift my entire schedule for the day?" she asked, sounding irritated.

Akito nodded. "Yes. What if I'm sick? I could have cancer, or tuberculosis, or a cold, or pneumonia-"

"I highly doubt that."

"Well will you check anyways? This could ruin my life." He asked.

Satomi hit him over the head and glared at him threateningly. "You are such a little girl Akito." She sighed, walking over to the counter and grabbing a large popsicle stick and a swab. "So, have you seen the news lately?" she asked, heading back over to him. "Your little stunt is the only thing anyone cares about these days."

"Eh," he shrugged, waving it off. He opened his mouth cooperatively as Satomi rubbed the back of his throat with the swab, holding his tongue down with the popsicle stick.

"Say ah." She ordered.

"Ah."

She took the sample for the strep test and placed the swab in a seal, capping it off. "My sister is absolutely furious with you." The elder twin sighed, walking back and placing down the tube, taking down another tool and opening his mouth. "Say ah again." He did so and she peered inside with the little light, checking his throat. It was just slightly red.

"I figured." He replied. "But I'm not sorry for what I did."

Satomi gave him a scolding look and took out a sterilized needle and prepped it. "Do you like her?"

"If I didn't like her, I wouldn't have written a song about her." He crossed his arms, looking serious.

"So you did write that for her." She actually smirked, cleaning his arm with a dab of alcohol and then finding a good vein before drawing his blood.

"Yes, I did." He sighed. "But she doesn't care. So I haven't told her."

"How do you know she doesn't care?" the doctor arched a curious brow. "From what I hear, all you've done is kiss her randomly, make snide and sarcastic comments, and forced her first orgasm with your 'magic' fingers." She rolled her eyes as she quoted her sister. "It's not like you've gone 'Hey Natsumi, I like you and I wrote this song for you. Do you want to go to dinner sometime?'"

"But I've asked her to go to dinner with me before, and she always says no. I even gave her an obvious hint that I had written the song for her, and she didn't get it. And it doesn't matter how nice I am to her, or whatever. All she ever does is say that I'm a complete jerk, and a man-whore. She even said it on live television." He said. "Whereas I have never publicly made derogatory remarks about her or her traits that I don't completely find appealing. I always tell her that I think she's beautiful, whether or not I actually say the word or just compliment how great her clothes make her ass or breasts look." He crossed his arms then. "And, I might point out, that I haven't slept with anyone since that day I gave her that orgasm with my so called 'magic fingers'." He made air quotes.

Satomi smacked him over the head again before filling another vile with the drained crimson liquid. "Akito, you have to factor in the fact that the men who pursue my sister are only after one thing. She's gorgeous, and an object of sex to the media. Why on earth would she believe you're any different?" she questioned, arching a delicate brow. "You and my brother were quiet the promiscuous players in high school. And you do have a reputation for hitting and quitting it. You were even famous for never being tied down to a woman."

The pink haired woman wrote a few things down on his chart and walked over to the door, calling a nurse over and giving her the blood and saliva. "Get this tested for strep and everything else." She ordered and returned back to him. "Besides, all good things come to those who wait."

"I guess." He sighed. "But you know I'm not very good with expressing how I feel." He ran a hand through his hair, messing up the ebony locks.

"So? What makes you think that ordinary means would be the way to get what you really want?"

He groaned, falling back on the hospital bed. "She's going to make it difficult. I just know she is." He complained. Then he sat up suddenly. "Wait," he held up a finger, "I just have to look at this as a challenge. If I do that, my chances of going insane will lessen significantly." He nodded.

"Why don't you just tell her you wrote that song for her?" she asked, shrugging as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"I could do that. And get her flowers or something." He said, rubbing his chin. "I dunno, I'll plan it all out for when I see her on Monday." Then he looked at the pink haired doctor. "So, how are things with you and Kyo?" he asked, giving her a sly look. "I hear he came up here and serenaded you. Quite eloquently, I might add."

She glanced at him and rolled her eyes, letting out a long sigh. "He's weird. And obviously doesn't understand what 'no' means."

"Nah, he just really likes you." He told her, getting up from the bed. "A little advice to the wise doctor. Give Kyo a shot. Once he calms down a bit and his initial excitement wears off, he's a pretty mellow guy to be around. He's just not as good with women as I am." He smirked.

"Yeah," she smirked, giving him a knowing look. "You are _so_ good with women. What's the longest actual relationship you've ever had?"

"…Three days."

She shook her head and held up a pointed finger. "Oh no, you can't round up."

He gave her an exasperated look. "Fine. Two days, seventeen hours, and thirty-five minutes. Big deal."

"Exactly." She said, appearing pleased. "Well I will consider Kyo if you suck up your damn pride and stop being a douche to my sister."

"I'll take that deal." He smiled slightly, holding his hand out. They shook then, and he nodded as he headed for the door. "Thanks for seeing me on such short notice. Call me as soon as you get those lab results back."

She waved after him and got up as well. "Alright." she said and then he left. She wrote in his chart and closed it, walking back out into the hall and handing her nurse the large file. "I'm off to lunch." She said, removing her lab coat. "It might be a while, I'm meeting my sister."

The blonde woman nodded. "Yes ma'am. See you when you return. You have a surgery case at three." She reminded.

"I know. Thanks." She nodded and walked off. She headed over to hers and her sister's favorite restaurant and arrived, giving the keys to her BMW to the valet. Satomi walked up to the host and told him who she was, and he look more than excited to show her to the table her sister was already seated at.

"Hey." The younger twin smiled upon seeing her elder. Satomi sat down and returned the smile as well, taking a sip of the water that was already on the table.

"How are you?"

Natsumi shrugged. "Okay I suppose. I've been attacked by the paparazzi almost everywhere I go, and it's more so than usual. It really sucks though, that I can handle. But I think I'm being followed." She frowned.

Satomi got a worried look. "Another stalker?"

The short haired woman shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure it's all Akito's devoted fangirls. And I've gotten so much hate mail. It's very…trying. I've never been told such horrible things before, and we're not even together, but no one will believe me."

"Well," Satomi paused, glancing up when the waiter came and practically gushed over the two. He took their orders before hurrying off, because Satomi was sending him a shooing glare. "Have you ever thought of just maybe attempting to see what it would be like to have a relationship with Akito?"

Natsumi laughed, almost choking on her water. "Are you kidding? No way. He's a jerk, and he just does things because he feels like it or thinks it would be funny. As long as it's of no consequence to him, he doesn't care who it hurts."

The elder twin frowned and sighed. "But you like him…don't you. I mean, you did kiss him…extensively."

"Whatever. He's hot. Why wouldn't I want to kiss him?" Natsumi asked, taking her own drink and sipping at it.

Satomi shrugged, "Because you really do find him interesting. I mean, you guys did spend a whole day together. And you've even hung out with him on purpose, and he's teaching you about music. I don't understand why you can't just try. I mean, then you won't have to deal with the upset with people lying. That way it's all true, and you can be affectionate with him in public."

"Look who's talking." Natsumi rolled her eyes. "You won't even give Kyo the time of day and he's great! He's funny and nice, and he likes you so much. He talks about you all the time, and how pretty he thinks you are and how smart."

The other woman blinked, actually looking surprised. "He said that?"

Her sister nodded. "Yeah. All the time. But he's sad because he thinks he isn't good enough for you. But I think you would really like him if you just gave him a chance and looked past the fact you think he's a delinquent cause' he's in a band."

Satomi smirked then, giving Natsumi a knowing stare. The younger woman blinked and then went wide eyed. "Oh no, no, no. It's not the same."

"Yes it is."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not!" Natsumi huffed.

"Is _so_." Satomi sang, looking deviously beautiful. "How about we make a deal?" the elder smirked, feeling oh so sly and witty.

"…What?"

"I'll give Kyo a chance, so long as you give Akito a chance." Satomi proposed.

"Really?" Natsumi smiled, but then frowned at her own end. They stared each other down, not even paying any mind to the waiter as he brought their food. "Fine." She growled, picking up her fork and beginning to eat.

Satomi looked extremely pleased and did the same. And so their lunch continued, both talking about their days and lives, and catching up as they usually did every couple of days.


	10. Persecution

**Variance**

_Chapter Ten_

-Persecution-

"Where on earth is my precious blossom?!" Kakashi called, looking around the stage and panicking. "I can't do _anything _without my star! Has anyone tried to contact Toshiro?"

"It went straight to voicemail." Minako told him with a sigh. She had to admit, she was worried. It was very unlike Natsumi to be late to a shoot, or anything for that matter.

Kyo just laughed, "She's probably having a bad hair day for the first time in her life."

Haru and Akito both laughed, imagining the scene of the beauty running around in a mass panic because one hair was out of place.

Suddenly the door opened, letting in a light as Toshiro came in, though he was unaccompanied by his sister. "Toshiro!" Kakashi sighed out in relief, hurrying over to the redhead. "Where is Natsumi?" he asked, looking around him as if she might be hiding.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but the filming is going to have to be put on hold. Natsumi was in an…accident." He frowned.

Akito's eyes widened and he went over to his friend. "What kind of accident? It's not anything serious is it? Is she okay?" he asked in a rush, his brow marred with concern.

Toshiro looked to his friend, and Akito could see the redhead's hesitation. "It's nothing too serious…but she's been receiving a few threats from some…overly zealous fans and well…long story short, she's got a black eye."

"What kind of fans would hurt her?" the ebony haired man asked, extremely puzzled.

"Oh…they weren't fans of hers…" he trailed off. He really didn't want to say it, but obviously his friend wasn't getting it. "They were about nineteen and girls…"

It took a few seconds, but suddenly understanding dawned on Akito's face, and he looked shocked. Then he looked extremely pissed. "Kakashi." He said, getting the director's attention. "Since we aren't filming today I am going to go ahead and leave. I have something to take care of." He announced, walking towards the door and leaving everyone behind. He pulled out his phone and hit a number, holding it to his ear.

"Itachi, we need to call a press conference. Now."

* * *

Natsumi sat on her king sized bed, watching the movie 'Tangled' in her misery. She was curled up under the covers, relaxing against her fluffy pillows. There was an empty pint of ice cream on her bedside table, along with a halfway melted ice pack that was sitting in a bowl, so that it wouldn't leave any rings on the light wood.

She lifted her hand to her eye that was shadowed in a dark purple bruise, and attempted to soothe the slight throbbing. God she hated fangirls. This was all that _stupid_ Akito's fault. Him and his stupid need to make her life miserable. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain it caused in her right one, as she remembered what had happened.

She'd been shopping and getting on with her life and the horrible press conference incident. She'd even bought a new outfit to show off to Akito, since she'd promised her sister she'd give him a chance. Well, that chance was long gone now. As she came out of her favorite store, she'd heard her name, and the second she'd turned around she was slugged in the face by a few of the asshole's devoted fans, which were _very_ unhappy that she was 'seeing him'. They'd even told her she had no right to date him. Like hell, she had more of a right than those nobodies.

At least she had gotten them back and given them a few injuries themselves. She'd be damned if she went down like some little frilly princess. It was then that she heard her doorbell and sighed. "I swear to God if it's those damn paparazzi I'm going to murder someone." She mumbled to herself as she paused the movie and got up from her bed. She adjusted her white tank top and headed out, only wearing a pair of draw string pajama pants that were red and white plaid.

Natsumi peeked out through the peephole in her massive mahogany door and groaned, not pleased with who was there. She unlocked the door and cracked it open, peering out at her visitor, only her good eye showing. "What do you want?" she asked harshly.

Akito just gave her a small smile. "I came to make you feel better." He said, bringing one of his hands forward, which was holding a bouquet of flowers. "I got you these flowers because they're pretty, and so are you." He held up his other hand, which had a basket full of stuff. "And I got you a basket of chocolates and candy, and I even put a cake mix in there with some frosting, since our last cake got destroyed by Kyo. And I brought my guitar," he motioned to his back, where his acoustic guitar was strapped in its case, "in case you wanted me to sing to you, or you wanted to learn how to play or something." He shrugged. "So…can I come in? Please?" he asked, actually seeming sincere.

She glared at him slightly and glanced around her massive front yard. "Are you by yourself?"

"Yes."

Natsumi closed the door and grimaced, resting her forehead on the wood. What should she do? She was mad at him. Sure it wasn't really _his_ fault, but it was because of him this happened. The pink haired woman rolled her eyes and opened the door fully, standing behind it, so he still couldn't see her. "Alright. Come in."

He did so eagerly, not wanting her to change her mind, since he had thought that she was going to send him away when she had shut the door in his face. She closed the door then, and that was when Akito finally got a look at her black eye. A sad look came to his face, but before she could tell him not to pity her, it was gone. He transferred the bouquet of flowers to his other hand and reached out somewhat hesitantly to lightly stroke her cheek. "This is my fault. I'm sorry." He said softly.

"You're right." she said, taking the flowers from him. "This is your fault." She walked past him then and into the kitchen, pulling out a vase and filling it with water.

He followed her, setting down the basket on the counter. Then he took off his guitar and propped it against the wall next to the entrance to the kitchen. "Do you…like the flowers?" he asked, sounding unsure. "I've never gotten flowers for someone before, so I don't really know how these things work."

She glanced back at him, looking back to the beautiful mass of white lilies and red roses. "Yeah…they're really, really pretty." She touched the petals, smiling somewhat, but since her back was to him he couldn't see it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said. "How have you been? You know…" he glanced off, not wanting to upset her any more than she probably already was.

"Okay I guess. Just sitting around and watching TV. Nothing much I can do. I can't go outside like this." She faced him again, it was definitely going to be hard not to stare at her eye, but Akito made sure to keep his gaze only on her jade depths.

He nodded. "I understand. But I think you're still beautiful."

She blinked, actually looking somewhat surprised, and a small pink blush began to stain her cheeks. "Luckily, I haven't seen much about it on the news. But then again I haven't watched anything but movies." She sighed and picked up the remote, turning on the flat screen that was mounted on one of the walls. She changed the channel, and Akito's eyes widened when he saw himself and the headline flashing across the screen on the press conference he'd just held.

"There's nothing interesting on, why don't we just change the channel or something." He said, making a grab for the remote. She shoved her hand in his face, keeping him at bay and holding the remote as far from him as possible, not shifting her gaze from the TV.

On the screen appeared Akito, wearing the same clothes that he had on right now. He walked up to the podium, actually looking somewhat pleasant. "_Hello, ladies and gentleman of the press._" He greeted, leaning against the podium. "_As you all have heard by now, a couple of days ago my co-star, Sabaku no Natsumi, was attacked by some of my female fans. And I just wanted to say something to those special girls._" He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Really Natsumi, it's not interesting." He said into her hand, trying to get the remote once more.

"Be quiet." She ordered, keeping him away with her hand pressed against his face.

The Akito on the screen yelled out suddenly. "_What the fuck is your goddamn problem?!_" his hands gripped the edges of the podium as he glared hatefully at the crowd. "_What kind of fans are you that you would go and attack one of the most important people in my life?_"

He visibly took a deep breath. "_Fans are supposed to want their favorite stars to be happy. Truly happy. Life is not a little fairy tale where we randomly run into a nobody on the street and then over a few series of strange events fall in love with them. That's crap that only happens in movies._" His hand slammed against the podium.

Natsumi watched the conference, slowly lowering her hand from Akito's face and bringing the remote up and placing it against her lips. The television Akito continued. "_If you were really my fans, you would want me to be happy. What, did you think that attacking the woman that means the most to me in life would make me happy? You're all just a bunch of fat, ugly, pimply faced bitches, who will only ever get any kind of sexual release if they do it themselves or go and find some loser who's equally as ugly and lonely as you are._"

"_This_ _entire act has disgusted me. Natsumi is extremely important to me, and someone as kind and caring as she is doesn't deserve an act this terrible. To the ones who did this to her,_" his deep, turbulent emerald gaze looked straight at the camera, "_you're no fans of mine. And when I find out who you are, and I will, you're going to wish those mean thoughts you had towards Natsumi never entered your mind. And that's not a threat, it's a promise._" He walked off the stage then, disappearing behind the curtains.

Natsumi pointed the remote at the TV and turned it off, remaining silent after that. She returned to her previous position, tapping her chin with the remote. Finally, she glanced beside her at the man in her kitchen, and then to the flowers on the island in the center. "That was…informatively interesting." She said softly, looking off and away from him.

"Yeah, well…" he looked down at the tiled floor of the kitchen. "I felt that it was necessary."

She focused back on him and bit down on her lower lip, before moving closer to him. She touched her fingertips to his chin and tilted it slightly before covering his lips with her own in a soft, but sweet kiss. His eyes were wide when they separated. "Natsumi…" he reached up and stroked her cheek. "I would give anything to undo what they did to you. I'm so sorry."

She let out a sorrowful sigh. "It's ok. At least I'm still beautiful, right?" she smiled, laughing softly. "Unless you were lying."

He smiled tenderly at her, laying his hand on her cheek and cupping it. "I wrote Beautiful Soul for you. It's about you." He told her, feeling better about finally admitting it. "So to me, you will always be beautiful, no matter what."

"You really did?" Natsumi asked, actually breathless.

"Yes. I started writing it that day you came over and sang for me."

A dark blush spread across her cheeks and she avoided his gaze, something he noticed she did when she was nervous. "It was amazing."

He smirked. "Like I said, I was inspired by an amazing woman."

She smiled and shrugged, taking his hand and grabbing the basket full of treats. "Well, I'm worn and need to lie down. So we can continue our conversation in a more comfortable setting." The pink haired actress said, pulling him out of the kitchen, up the staircase, and into her bedroom. She released his hand and got into her side, snuggling beneath the sheets and patting the side next to her.

He smiled, walking over and slipping off his shoes before pulling back the covers and getting in the bed next to her. He reached over and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He looked over at her then. "Is this okay?" he asked softly, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "I don't want to overstep my boundaries with you."

"I didn't realize that a woman inviting a man into her bed meant someone was overstepping boundaries. And if I recall, you smacked my ass and told me you'd see me later." She snickered, moving closer to him and resting against his firm body. "Besides, it's not like we're having sex."

"I know." He let go of her hand, wrapping his arm around her and holding her to him before taking her hand once more. "But I didn't want you to think that I was trying to make a move on you just because you did invite me into your bed." he said.

She smiled up at him, resting her head on his chest and listening to the pounding of his heart. "Please." She rolled her eyes. "I was pressed against you and came all over your throbbing dick. If you could hold yourself back then, you can do it now." She smirked, pressing the play button to continue her movie. "And it's probably hard to get dirty and sweaty with a Disney movie in the background."

Akito chuckled. "You know, for a virgin, you sure have a dirty mouth." He said, resting his head on hers.

"I've been in enough movies to have my innocent demeanor smeared." She shrugged.

"Touché. Though, the occasional innocence you do show is really cute." He said.

She blushed, looking down and trying to hide it. "I do not." She huffed in denial.

"Do too." He chuckled, lifting his head so that he could look at her. "In fact, you're doing it now."

"Shut up." She buried her face into his chest and then winced, lifting her hand to her eye. "Ow."

"Careful." He softly instructed, reaching up and gently stroking her right cheek.

She sighed, resting against him once more. "It really hurts."

"I know. I've taken a few hits to the face before. Not exactly the best thing in the world." He said.

"But I'm a lady. I'm far more delicate." She huffed, snuggling against him and smiling. He felt so perfect. "Akito…can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

Natsumi rested her hand on his chest and looked up at him, the only visible emotion on her face nervousness. "Could we…write a song together?"

His eyes widened in surprise, but then he smiled. "Of course. I would love to write a song with you."

"And I want to sing it with you."

"You do?" he asked, his eyes widening once more.

She nodded. "Yeah." Then her eyes widened. "Unless you don't want to. I don't want to force you or anything."

"Natsumi, if there's one thing you should know about me, it's that nobody can force me to do something I don't want to do." He told her. "Singing a song with you would be one of the best experiences of my life."

A beautiful smile graced her features then, reaching her eyes. She couldn't believe how happy she was to hear that. "Akito…I really like you." She admitted, meeting his gaze.

"And I really like you." He replied.

"Are you sure? I mean…you know…" she sighed. "I can't help but feel reluctant."

"Am I sure that I like you?" he asked. "Of course I'm sure. I haven't slept with anyone since that day you came all over my dick." He said. "And I think that really says something. On top of that, I almost killed Kyo that day he had to kiss you for the scene in the movie."

She blinked, a small little light bulb going off. "So _that's_ why you were so mad." She laughed. "I wondered why you were in such a bad mood."

He huffed. "I just don't like the thought of some other guy kissing you. That's why I kissed you after I sang to you, because I didn't want Kyo's lips to be the last ones that touched yours."

"But it was just a little peck. You and I made out extensively and practically had sex in front of everyone." She pointed out, smiling up at him.

"That doesn't matter. I still don't want other men touching you." He pouted. "Even if it is just acting."

She gave him a skeptical glance. "That's not fair. What gives you the right to be so possessive over me?"

"Absolutely nothing." He said. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to be anyways."

Natsumi arched a delicate brow and rolled her eyes, closing them as she began to rest. "So what does this mean?"

"I'm not sure." He sighed. "Do you…want to start dating? Not as like a couple or anything, but just to see if this will work."

"That's stupid. People will just say were a couple, so it's really all or nothing." She shrugged. "We wanted the unconventional life."

"Then will you date me?" he asked. "I want to be in the tabloids with you." He smiled slightly.

Natsumi snickered, looking up at him once more. "You mean like when they get those snap shots of us walking out of a store, holding hands in our sunglasses? Telling the whole world about how freaking interesting us going shopping is?"

"Exactly." He smiled, kissing her forehead. "Or about where it is we decided to fly off to for our vacation, and about how great we both look in our swimsuits."

"And how now on our fan pages it'll say taken?" she giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Mhm. I bet we'll even be named Hollywood's Hottest Couple."

She nodded. "Probably." She arched up and kissed the juncture where his neck met his jaw. "And ever since you made me come…I've been craving you so badly."

He looked down at her and raised a brow. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Yeah." She whispered into his ear, rubbing against him and placing her hand boldly over his erection. "A lot. I've even had wet dreams about you. Slipping up in our sex scenes and taking me for real."

"Natsumi." He breathed out, laying his hand over hers.

She smiled, kissing his lips and gripping him tightly. "So when we finish our song you can pleasure yourself with this." She told him, taking his hand and smoothing it into her bottoms and against her wet sex.

He looked down to where his hand was and then back up at her face. "Well then we should get started on our song right away. These things can't just be left alone you know. It's not healthy."

"Fantastic." She said gleefully, removing his hand and lifting it to her mouth before sucking on his fingers that were dampened with her juices. "But for now, I'm tired." She told him, giving his fingers one more lick before snuggling down beside him once more.

He just stared at her, mouth hanging open. "You know…that's just cruel."

"Yup." She said, closing her eyes and yawning. "Just think how amazing it will be. Being my first and taking me. I hope you don't disappoint me."

He chuckled. "Trust me, I will make it the best experience of your life." He closed his eyes as well, laying his head on hers. "You thought my fingers were magical? Just wait until my tongue teases you, or when I'm easing inside of you and then pounding you into oblivion." He sighed, the corner of his mouth tilted a bit.

"I can't wait." She sighed contently, dozing off and forming perfectly to his hard body. They fell asleep, enjoying the company of one another, preparing themselves for the next steps of their relationship.


End file.
